Erin and Jay One-Shots
by Catxcali
Summary: Ill be doing a series of one-shots based on TVs hottest detectives. PM me, or comment, with suggestions. Linstead is the main theme with other characters to get the stories along.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot about Erin and Jay and something I read. I know some of you are wondering about the last story Whatever Happens, Happens… I have tried to update multiple times but it won't let me post anything, even a message apologizing for not being able to post a new chapter. **

***I want to do a series of one-shots based on the hottest detectives on TV So I need suggestions for the next prompts! PM me or comment!***

**SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT HEARD ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH ERIN AND JAY IN AN EPISODE. So I read a spoiler saying that Jay had to crash at Lindsays. Apparently the bounty hunter was looking for Jay and trashed his apartment then him and Lindsay show up and see it all messy so she says he can stay with her. So this is just my version of what I think that scene will be about. Enjoy!**

"Well look who finally decided to show up to work today." Ruzek laughed at Jay as he walked up the stairs.

"Piss off." Jay shot him a glare as he walked past him to his desk.

"Damn," Lindsay chuckled, "Someone didn't sleep well last night." She looked up and locked eyes with her partner.

"Well, you wouldn't sleep well either if you got back to your apartment at 2 am to find it completely trashed." Jay responded as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

"What?" Lindsay said as she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Okay now that Halstead has finally graced us with his presence, we can get started." Voight said as he entered the room and put photos on the board.

They were working on a new gang that had been starting initiations on the south side. Things were getting pretty bad with the killings and the drugs and they decided it was time to step in and nip it in the bud. Voight sent each of them on their way, Halstead and Lindsay set out to talk to one of Jays Cis, on the west side of Chicago.

"So are you going to explain to me why your apartment got trashed?" Lindsay asked looking over at Jay when she pulled up to a stop sign.

"Its nothing." Jay replied avoiding her gaze.

"Jay its obviously no nothing." Erin replied not moving from the stop sign, she looked back to see if anyone was behind her and she put her car in park.

He was surprised that she used his first name and he knew she was being serious so he looked over and made eye contact with her when he answered her. "Theres a bounty after me because I killed that guys brother the other day." He finally admitted.

"That is not nothing, how long has this been going on?" Lindsay asked continuing to drive, satisfied that he finally answered.

"They broke into my place last night, that's the only thing. I stayed up all night cleaning it up and trying to fix my front door." Jay laughed at the end earning a glare from Erin because she knew it was no laughing matter.

"Just as long as youre safe." Erin said as she held his gaze.

"Are you worried about me Erin?" Jay teased.

"Ha, you wish." Erin tried to laugh but she was just a little embarrassed because her cheeks were bright pink. She was worried about him but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I do." Jay admitted and didn't move his eyes from hers for one second.

Erin felt the air leave the car. She was at a loss for words but that didn't matter because they were communicating with their glances. Something exclusive to the two of them. It didn't matter I others didn't understand, because they do and that's all that matters.

"Maybe one day." Erin whispered, noticing all the tension that filled the car within the last few minutes.

They were taken away from each other by Jays CI tapping on the passenger side window causing them both to jump and glare out the window. Halstead rolled down the window to talk to him.

"Get in man." Jay said unlocking the rest of the doors.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." His CI joked looking from Erin back to Jay and laughed.

Jay looked over to Erin because she normally did the questioning but she just stared at the CI through the rear view mirror. He could tell that something was bothering her but he continued asking questions. The CI had some pretty decent information, good enough he may get some money for it. Once they were done they began the 20 minute drive back to the station and Halstead received a phone call.

"Halstead." He answered.

Erin looked over at him while he talked on the phone with god knows who. Things have gotten weird in the past few weeks; she had noticed that she was starting to have feelings for him. But that cant happen, Erin thought to herself as she looked at him. She was snapped out of her trance when she saw Jay let out an exasperated sigh and turn towards her.

"Alright Im on my way, thank you." He hung up his phone and turned to face her.

"Whats up?" Erin asked trying to get him out of her head.

"Someone broke into my apartment again, can we swing by real quick?" Jay asked looking defeated.

"Damnit Halstead, always an inconvenience you are." Erin joked as she looked forward. "Im kidding, of course we can."

"Thanks." He couldn't help but stare at her as she drove. She was absolutely stunning and he didn't understand how she didn't know that. Damn Voight and his in house romance rules. If there wasn't a rule against it I would try and make Erin mine, he thought to himself.

"Eyes out the window, Halstead." Erin laughed as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her. She felt hot on the inside at the fact he was thinking about her but they were partners and that couldn't happen. Jay just chuckled in response and looked out the window, they sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to his apartment.

"Jesus.." Jay sighed as they turned the corner in the hall to see his apartment door, completely split in two and on the floor.

They stepped into the apartment and began to look around, everything was everywhere. Papers were scattered across the floor, like a covering of snow. His couch was turned over and the cushions were ripped open. Erins jaw was on the ground and he eyes were wide.

"How did you fix this last night? Did you buy new furniture or something?" Erin sarcastically asked as she kicked one of the thrown cushions that laid at her feet.

"It wasn't this bad." Jay said as he looked around to see if anything was missing.

"What are you gonna do?" Erin asked turning to face him.

"Stay at the hotel by the station, its closer so it will work out well." Jay said admitting to himself that he couldn't stay here.

"You can stay with me." Erin said, really without even realizing it. She always said the first thing that came to mind and she was never shy about it but standing there in front of Jay basically telling him that he can sleep with her, she felt a little embarrassed.

"What?" Jay asked completely stunned. He never saw that coming in a million years.

"Yeah I don't have Nadia with me anymore, she only stops by every once and awhile so I have my apartment to myself again." Erin said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked stepping closer to her.

Erin felt a buzz when he got closer to her. What is going on with me? She thought to herself.

"Yeah its no problem." She said as she gave his shoulder a little punch and made her way to the door. "Just grab some stuff and Ill wait in the car."

And with that Jay was left by himself in his trashed apartment thinking about spending the night with the girl of his dreams. Sure, they've had sleepovers before. Either Jay drinks too much and he cant drive home so he crashes on her couch. Or that one time when Erin was smashed and she was really upset, he slept with her in the bed to comfort her. Nothing happened that night but it was one of his better nights with her because she admitted that she loved him, she just doesn't remember because she was so drunk. He packed his bag and met Erin in the car then they took off to the station because it was getting close to quitting time and they had been gone all day.

"The prodigal team returns." Ruzek announced as he saw the two of them coming up the stairs.

"Why do you always feel the need to announce my presence, Ruzek?" Jay questioned and laughed a little bit as he sat his duffle bag on his desk.

Erin walked over to her desk and took her jacket off then immediately plumped down into her chair. "Its because he has a crush on you." She admitted completely serious.

"He wouldn't be the only one." Antonio joked earning laughs from Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater. He looked over at Lindsay and got an evil eye, then to Halstead and he was just red and looking at Lindsay. She would not look Halstead in the eye and decided it was better to change the topic.

"Look Im beat, does anyone want to go to Mollys after this?" Erin asked looking to everyone, her eyes moving past Jays quicker than anyone else's.

"Count us all in we already talked about it before you two got back." Atwater said.

"Sweet lets go!" Burgess said as she jumped up from her chair and grabbed her jacket.

Everyone else followed suit with putting on their coats and Halstead grabbed his bag and they all headed downstairs as a team.

"Whats the bag for man?" Atwater asked.

"I cant stay at my place because my door is broken in half so I need a place to crash for the next few days." Jay said trying to avoid that he was staying with Lindsay because everyone knew they liked each other even though they would never admit it to one another.

"Yo if you need it I have and extra room since Wendy moved out and all of her stuff is gone." Ruzek offered up.

"Thanks but I already have somewhere to stay." Jay admitted as they each reached their cars. Ruzek was driving with Antonio, Erin with Jay and Burgess was with Atwater.

"Yeah?" Antonio asked, even though he already knew, "Who?"

"Lindsay." He said so nonchalant.

"Ohhhh." Ruzek chimed earning glares from everyone. Adam was the only who joked about their obvious flirtation to their faces and everyone knew that they didn't appreciate it.

"Last one to the bar is buying!" Burgess said as her and Atwater jumped into her car and sped off. Followed by Antonio and Ruzek, leaving Erin and Jay standing in the parking lot by the hood of Erins car.

"Looks like one of us is buying." Erin said as she nervously shifted on her feet.

"Wanna just skip Mollys?" Jay just up and asked because he assumed if he didn't really want to go, she wouldn't want to either since they are so much alike.

"Yeah sure, Ive got a couple of cases back at my apartment." Erin said smiling.

They got into Erins car and headed back to her place leaving the team by themselves and Ruzek, more than likely, with the bill. They rode in awkward silence at first because they were both thinking about the things Ruzek was saying. But once Jay couldn't take it anymore, he cleared the air and began a conversation so the whole ride wasn't a waste. They finally found a parking spot around the block from the entrance to Erins building so they had a little bit of a walk in the freezing cold weather. Erin shoved her hands in her pockets and dipped her chin to her chest to try and stay warm. Jay saw that she was cold so he went in for the plunge and wrapped his arm around her. Erin stiffened up at first because they had never been that close, sober at least, before. Almost immediately she relaxed and leaned into his embrace welcoming the warmth that radiated off him. A grin simultaneously spread across both of their faces and Jay looked down at Erin while she continued to look forward, but he could see how happy she was.

"It gets so cold down here at night." Erin said once they finally made it up to her apartment. She hung her Jacket on the hook and watched Jay just walk in and make himself at home, as usual.

"Yeah you can thank the wind off the lake for that." Jay said as he grabbed some beers from the fridge and brought them over to the coffee table. He took of his jacket and put it along the back of the couch then plopped down on the cushion and put his feet on the coffee table, shoes and all.

"Excuse me sir, could you please get your nasty shoes off my table?" Erin asked as she stood in the hallway about to go back to her room.

"You never cared before!" Jay exclaimed as he kicked his shoes of and put his feet back up on the table.

"Socks are okay, but not shoes." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Whatever." Jay called after her.

"Im gonna get changed." Erin called out from her room.

Jay sat there on the couch sipping his beer and silently cursing him self for thinking about what it would be like to watch Erin undress. He was taken away from his thoughts when she reappeared with leggings and a baggy Sox t shirt on, and her hair in a messy bun, the only thing that could come to Jays mind was the word stunning.

"I know youre a cubs fan but you don't have to stare." Erin joked as she plopped down on the couch and grabbed a beer from the case.

"Its not your shirt that Im staring at." Jay lamely admitted.

"Jay Halstead, you are on your game today." Erin said as she looked up at him under her eyelashes, and stretched out on the couch placing her cold toes under his thighs.

"Just trying my best to ensure that 'one day' happens." He said as he reached for the remote. He loved their relationship because there could be so much flirting or sexual tension but since they were so close they could just brush it aside at times when it wasn't needed. He was happy because even after that awkward moment they could kick back and watch a movie without anything else being said.

They decided to watch Netflix, because there was nothing good on Tv and since theyre both obsessed with The Walking Dead, they started the series from the pilot episode. Jay couldn't even make it through the second episode he was beat. But instead of just konking out he decided he was going to turn the TV off because Erin looked like she was sleepy too.

"So I guess were just done watching that?" Erin said sarcastically as she sipped off her third beer.

"Were both fighting to keep our eyes open." Jay said matter a factly.

"Lets go to bed." Erin said as she stood up reaching her handout to his.

Jay just looked at her for a second then down to her stretched out hand and then back up to her. Was she really inviting him to bed? She cant be that drunk, she only had three beers and she holds liquor better than I do, Jay thought.

"Relax, its not like you haven't slept in my bed before." Erin said as she grabbed Jays hand from his lap. She was a little tipsy but nowhere near drunken sex with her partner. "And I promise I wont seduce you." She laughed as she turned around to see Jay laughing.

He wasn't laughing on the inside, he so desperately wanted to be with Erin, but he wasn't going to say anything. Once they got down the hall into the bedroom Erin went to her side and climbed into the unmade bed. Jay stood there unsure of what to do. The only other time he slept in her bed, she was drunk and fully clothed and so was he. Erin could sense his hesitation so she laughed a little bit.

"Jay you can take your pants off its no big deal, and I mean that in the least creepiest way possible." Erin said completely serious. "I wouldn't want to sleep in jeans either."

He just went for it, she said it was okay, wo why not? He took off his shirt and then slid off his jeans. Erins eyes didn't move from him, not once. He got into bed next to her and he rolled on to his side so he was facing her. There noses were mere inches from each other. Erin could feel Jays breath on her neck and it took every fiber of her being not to kiss him. She didn't need to kiss him, because he kissed her. He slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, to make sure she didn't reject him. Erin gave into the kiss immediately and Jays hand raised up to cup her face. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and they finally got it, the kiss was everything they had expected it to be. All of the passion that they had to keep pent up inside of them in fear of getting fired was finally being let go and they loved it. Jay slid his tongue across Erins bottom lip, hoping for entry, and she obliged. Their tongues moved together slowly, it wasn't an abrasive kiss, it was extremely sensual and it seemed as though they wanted to taste every bit of each other. Erin separated the kiss firs, when she ran out of breath. A smile spread from ear to ear as Jay rested his forehead on hers. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't say a word, for a few seconds they sat in silence until Erin pulled her face away from his.

"Goodnight" She said sheepishly looking from Jays eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. Jay studied her face for a half second, no makeup, her beautiful eyes, and he swollen pink lips, god this girl is beautiful. Erin didn't wait for a response, she just rolled over on to her other side to go to sleep. Jay wasn't having any of that. He moved so close to her that her back was directly on his chest and their bodies molded together perfectly.

"Goodnight." Jay whispered softly against her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Erin held his hand that snaked around the front of her and kept it in place. She had never felt safer in her entire life. Jay had never been happier, finally, something that they have both wanted for so long happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep the PM's coming, I like to see the prompts you guys have in mind, so don't forget to suggest!** This prompt was suggested to me from someone a while back, on tumblr, so I just started off with this one and then I will get to the ones you guys are sending to me.

-Erin and Jay go out drinking after they both had long days and things get handsy or romantic, you decide, at Mollys-  
>-<p>

"Halstead, Lindsay, my office, now!" Voight yelled as the team walked into the garage.

The partners exchanged glances and simultaneously let out a sigh because they both knew that they were in deep trouble. Looking around the room Erin and Jay saw Atwater throwing a suspect into the cage while Antonio was questioning him, and Ruzek was placing an ice pack on Burgess' head, then there was Olinsky with Voight at the entrance to the office trying to calm him down. They both looked at each other one last time and decided it was time to go see Voight, they followed him upstairs and took a seat in the empty chairs.

They knew they messed up, nothing major, but there little mess up cause Burgess to get knocked in the head with a 4x4. The only reason she got hit was because Jay had his radio off and he couldn't get the call from Antonio telling them to move in, on time so by the time Lindsay got a call, urges had already gone in the back door to clear the rest of the building. They should have been in there first, but Jay didn't have the radio on and Erin didn't hear hers. In their defense, it had been a long day, the bust didn't go down until about 7pm and they were both beat after driving around town and questioning suspects all day. But tired or not the mistake shouldn't have been made and they both understood that and felt bad.

"Olinsky is telling me that I shouldn't be rough on you guys because mistakes happen." Voight started off in a calm voice, which soon changed when he slammed his fist on the table. "But mistakes shouldn't happen in my unit!"

Erin and Jay didn't move or even flinch, they just sat there and took it. Voight went on to explain how they needed to be more responsible and how that something that miniscule should have never happened. When he brought up Jules, that's when Erin got fed up and just his office, grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the station. Halstead stayed and sat through the whole thing because Voight acted like she didn't even leave. He talked about how communication is key because if there was open communication that day, Jules would still be alive. By the time they were done talking Voight came out of his office with Jay and told everyone that they could go because he knew that the day was rough.

"Theres only one way to end a long ass day," Ruzek said as he put on his coat, "Mollys." He smiled as Antonio finished the sentence in unison with him.

"Were in." Burgess said motioning to her and Atwater.

"Halstead?" Antonio asked.

Jay didn't want to go if Erin wasn't there because she was obviously upset but he knew that it wasn't his place to check on her so he agreed to go.

"Sure why not." Halstead said with a sigh and a slight smile. He was disappointed that she wasn't going to be there but he needed a drink.

"That's what Im talking about." Atwater said.

And with that, the team took their respective cars to Mollys. Jay was the first one to get there and he power walked to the door because of how cold it was outside. Those damn Chicago winters, he thought to himself as he hoisted the door open against the wind. The first thing Halstead did every time he entered the bar was scan to see if Lindsay was there, and to his surprise, there she was sitting at the teams table with two pitchers of beers and a big smile on her face. He let out a laugh and made his way over to the table.

"I thought you were skipping out on us, Lindsay." He said as he took the seat right next to her, as usual.

"I would never miss drinks with the team after a long day, its something I look forward to." She said as she poured them some beer.

"Im really glad youre here." Jay said turning to her, giving her one of those looks that he saved for their moments alone. They locked gazes for a few more seconds before the rest of the team came bellowing over to the table.

"Look who made it." Ruzek joked causing Erin to tear her gaze away from Jays.

"Yeah I, uh, wouldn't miss it." Erin chuckled looking a bit embarrassed. She made eye contact with Burgess who just rolled her eyes and shook her head because she knew that the team interrupted a moment. Erin never told her that she had feelings for Jay but she knew that Burgess could tell.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked Burgess as she sat down across the table.

"My heads a little sore, and theres a bump, but nothing bad." She shrugged it off as she took a sip of her beer.

"Lets celebrate your head being nothing bad, what do you say?" Ruzek exclaimed as he showed up at the table with two shots for everyone. They all laughed as they grabbed their respective glasses and made a toast then downed the two shots.

They continued to refill pitcher after pitcher of beer and they all sat around talking. Erins phone kept going off and she was obviously getting irritated by it so she just let it go to voicemail. She knew it was Voight trying to apologize for bringing Jules up earlier but she didn't care.

"Lets go, rounds four and five coming your way." She said as she set the tray down in front of everyone.

"Lindsay are you trying to kill us or something?" Atwater joked as he looked down at all of the shots.

"What? Its just two for each of us.." Erin said as she quickly downed hers no problem.

Atwater just stared at her, how could such a petite lady drink that much and not feel anything yet, he was thinking to himself. Little did he know, Erin was feeling slightly intoxicated and as the minutes went by she got a little more unstable.

"Fine, Atwater." Lindsay shrugged and downed both of his shots for him. The whole team was silent and they just looked at her discreetly not wanting to pick a fight with drunk Erin. "Are you guys going to catch up?!" She joked.

Jay downed his as soon as she asked and then they both looked to Antonio, "Sorry guys I have to go home. The wife wouldn't want me out doing something like this on a work night."

The whole group let out a sigh as Antonio got up and left. Jay immediately jumped on the two shots that Antonio left behind; throwing them back like it was no problem. Burgess and Ruzek quickly followed him an downed theirs as well. The night was going well, the crowd was intimate because it was so packed everyone was close together. Atwater left next about an hour after Antonio then Burgess and Ruzek made up some excuse so they could get into the same cab. That only left Jay and Erin with each other to try and keep each other standing and to have slurred conversations with.

"Why is everyone so lame?" Erin asked as she playfully hit Jays arm.

"Were just too much fun for them I guess." Jay laughed.

"Were out of beer." Erin gasped looking at the empty pitcher, making a bigger deal out of it than she needed to. Its not like they were in a bar or anything. Like clockwork, Herman came by and announced that it was final call.

"Were going to be closing in about a half hour." He said as he laughed at the two who were literally leaning on each other so they didn't fall over.

"Gimme another pitcher or miller, please and thank you, kind sir." Erin slurred.

"Im just going to let you guys detox for a little bit, youre cut off for the rest of the night." She joked, but got serious at the end just before he walked away.

"That's disappointing." Jay said as he looked down to his empty glass.

"Awe, Jay, look at how cute they are." Erin said pointing to an old couple dancing by the jukebox.

"Come on." Jay said as he stumbled out of his chair and grabbed her hand.

"Jay Halstead, I am drunk, but not drunk enough to dance in public." Erin said as she resisted.

"So does that mean you want to dance for me in private?" Jay joked moving so he was standing between her legs. She was on a bar top stool so it made them the same height.

"If youre lucky." Erin whispered because of their close proximity.

She moved her hands from her lap and rested them on his chest and slowly ran them down the front of his body to his belt buckle, her eyes following the whole way. Jay just stared at her she was so funny when she was drunk and he loved it, he loved her. He put his hands on either side of her face and Erins eyes traced back up his body to meet his. They were suddenly aware of how close they were, their lips just barely touching.

"Are you going to kiss me, Jay?" Erin asked in a husked voice as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

Jay wanted to kiss her so bad, and he knew that she was giving him permission but he also knew, even in his drunken state, that he wanted to be sober when he kissed Erin for the first time. He slid his hands away from her face and down her arms to intertwine them with her fingers, then he backed away from her, creating more distance. Erin was internally disappointed because she secretly really wanted to kiss him and she knew he wanted to as well, but this wasn't the time. He pulled her up out of the seat and over to where the old couple was dancing. Erin put her arms around her neck and stood so her chest was flush against his, probably too close but she didn't care. Jay put his hands a little too far south of her waist, but he didn't care either. They just stood there until Herman kicked them out of the bar, completely lost in each other, some small talk was made, and a few jokes were said but they just wanted to enjoy each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is 2.02 rewritten to where Erin is the one who is shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Remember to submit prompts in the comments or PM me (:**

"You're sleeping with her." Erin pointed out the obvious as glanced at the bartender up and down before looking over to Jay who had cheeks the color of a pink crayon.

"What?" Jay asked offended, he looked at Erin with wide eyes, "No." He said quickly trying to get off the topic.

Erin didn't give it up though, she just looked at him with one of her curious pressing glares and wouldn't look away until he came clean.

"We played Scrabble at her place, like once." He admitted as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Erin let out a hearty laugh when he finally said it. _Scrabble?_ Erin thought to herself, what does _Scrable_ with Jay consist of? She shook her mind of the dirty thoughts that were beginning to form as the bartender set down her drink. The playful banter went on for a few more minutes but she could tell something was bothering him.

"So whats up?" She asked in all seriousness, seeing the smile fade from his mouth made her worry.

"I need a place to crash." Jay admitted avoiding eye contact, he didn't want her to see the defeat in hiss eyes.

"Well I think you're in luck, Olinksys got room in his garage." Erin laughed pointing her small finger at him.

"Aw come on," Jay practically pleaded, "Can I crash with you?" He finally said it. He had been wanting to ask her all day but he just needed the right time to ask her. Well actually he has wanted to sleep at Lindsays for quite some time now. Not just the casual sleep on the couch kind of sleepover but something more. He knew that this was something different because it was more of a long term thing as opposed to a one nighter.

"Are you going to try and play scrabble with me too?" Erin asked nodding to the bartender who was otherwise preoccupied. She instantly got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him sleeping at her place. She loved waking up and seeing him dangling off her couch hung-over as all hell. She could really get used to that.

"I will be the perfect gentleman as always." Jay smirked and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

This went against everything Voight stood for and she knew that he wouldn't be happy, but she wanted him to stay with her so bad. All sexual tension aside, she really did want him to feel safe, and she knew that the two of them together was a force to be reckoned with.

"We'll work something out." Erin chuckled as she took another sip from her whiskey and glanced over at Jay. She didn't mind Jay staying at her apartment with her but she was worried about nights that they get super drunk, what if something happens? Sure they've crashed at each other's places before but this is different, because Jay will be staying there more long term.

Halstead looked up at Erin and locked eyes with her. He was grateful that he had a friend like her, there wasn't anyone else, let alone a girl, he would have been comfortable staying with for a week or so. He loved the way that her smile was so genuine and he couldn't stop looking at her lips. Erins eyes were lost in his as well. They lived for these little snippets of tension between each other, they thrived off of them. Jay suddenly saw Erin lean towards her and he thought she was about to kiss him so he went for it too. To his dismay, that is not what she was doing; Erin shoved Jay to the ground just in time before the bounty standing behind him shot Jay in the head.

Two shots were fired by the bounty's gun and Erin was on her knees firing back to the best of her abilities. She let off a few shots and suddenly she felt light headed. She fell backwards and her back slammed against the ground. The room was spinning and her vision went completely black, she went through seconds where she could see what was going on. She looked to her right and saw people huddled under tables and looking utterly confused and terrified, to her left she saw Jay bending over his bartender friend. The last thing she saw before the lights went out completely was red and blue lights flashing on the ceiling. She felt safe knowing that Jay was okay and that the police had shown up. She closed her eyes and drifted unconscious.

Jays head was spinning; the force Erin took him down with was incredible. He couldn't believe that such a tiny girl had so much power. He hit the ground hard and got up immediately; he rushed over to the bartender to check on her because she was on the ground too. He heard Erin fire off two shots as he was pulling the bartender behind the bar so that she was out of the line of fire. Thank god she wasn't hit, he thought to himself. Suddenly the room went quiet, no more shots, no more screaming, the only thing Jay could hear was coming from the outside of the bar, sirens. He stood up from behind the bar not caring about the shooter, he couldn't see Erin. He ran around the end and saw her lying on the floor unconscious. How could this have happened, she saved his life and now she's the one lying on the floor with blood pouring from her shoulder. The next five minutes were a blur, the paramedics came in and put her on the stretcher and attached the IV bag to her arm. Jay stood right next to her, his eyes not leaving her closed lids, he wanted to be there when she woke up and nothing was going to stop him.

The ride to the hospital was quick and they left Jay standing in the waiting room as they whisked Erin into the emergency personnel only area. He couldn't sit down, he just kept pacing back and forth. A thousand things ran through his mind and none of them good. Shell never know how I feel, We'll never have our one day, I'll never get to prove to her I'm a good driver. He ran his hands through his hair in anger and disbelief, to the people watching Jay they probably thought he was a mad man or something. Suddenly Voight and Antonio burst through the doors of the emergency room, immediately spotting Jay because he is the only man standing. Great, this ought to be good, Jay thought to himself as he saw Voight come at him.

"What the hell happened?" Voight exclaimed as he shoved him up against the wall.

"We were out getting a drink, that's all." Jay said as he tried to push him off.

"Out getting a drink and she ends up in the hospital? Must have been some drink." Voight said as he slammed him back by his shoulders.

"The bounty was there." Jay admitted, finally giving up on getting Voight off of him.

Antonio came over n pulled Voight away from him and made sure there was enough distance between the two who desperately cared for Erin so much. "What happened?" Antonio asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"She saved my life." Jay sighed as he leaned up against the wall and sank down to the ground.

Voight and Antonio exchanged glances with each other before looking down at Jay. They knew he felt extremely guilty and Voight didn't want to push him at the moment.

"Family of Erin Lindsay?" The doctor said coming out of a swinging door.

"Yes?" Jay said as he stood up, all three men turned and looked at the doctor who seemed overwhelmed by the group.

"She just got out of surgery, she was lucky this time, the bullet went straight through and didn't hit anything major." The doctor went on to explain how she also has a concussion from hitting her head on the ground when she fell.

"So when will I be able to take her home?" Voight asked in a more calm tone than he had when he first came in.

"She can go home in a few hours, that's not typically the case, but in her circumstance there wasn't much damage and shes all stitched up. So the few extra hours are just for observation. 10 pm is okay." The doctor explained to Voight.

"Thank you doc, when can we see her?" Voight asked.

"Well visiting hours are over but she asked for Jay Halstead?" She asked looking to each of the guys to see which one was him.

"That's me." Jay said stepping forward.

"Let me go see her and you two can do your weird partner bonding." Voight said and headed down the hall towards her room that the doctor pointed to.

Jay felt awkward that she asked for him and not Voight, but I guess since he was the one there with her she wanted to see him. He couldn't even begin to think of life without Erin. No one to mess around with and pick on Ruzek with, his life wouldn't have been the same. He made a promise to himself that as soon as the timing was right, he would tell her.

"You must be important to her." The doctor said to Jay taking him away from his thoughts of Erin.

"Huh?" Jay asked raising his eyebrows looking from Antonio then back to the doctor.

"The first words from her mouth when she woke up were 'Is Jay okay?'" The doctor said trying to hide the smile behind her lips.

"Sounds about right." Antonio spoke up.

"What sounds right?" Voight asked as he got back to the group.

"Nothing boss" Antonio said smiling over at a confused Jay.

"Ill be back later to pick her up." Voight said to the doctor. That caught Jays attention since he was the one who was staying at her place.

"Oh she actually said that her temporary roommate was going to take her home…" She motioned to Jay.

"So you found a place to stay, did you?" Voight asked glaring at him.

"Ill give you a ride back to the district." Antonio said defusing the tension between Jay and Voight before it got any worse.

On his walk to Erins room he thought about what the doctor said, how could he be her first thought? She felt the same about him, theres no doubt. Rounding the corner into her room he was relieved to see how healthy she looked, a little pale, but gorgeous as ever. She was such a tough woman and he could never be so grateful that he saved his life.

"Hey, bad ass." Jay smirked as he walked over to Erins bedside chair.

"Ha ha, very funny." Erin said sarcastically adjusting her position so she was laying on her side facing him.

"Hows the shoulder?" Jay asked looking at her so she couldn't lie about it.

"Its been better, no thanks to you." Erin laughed. She always tried to make light of bad situations so she played it off as a joke.

"Erin, Im serious." Jay said ignoring her fist answer. He didn't care if Voight walked in or if she protested, he grasped her hand in his, just like he did the night of the high school reunion.

Erin didn't respond at first, she just looked down at their hands intertwined and she smiled at them. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers, way much more than she would ever admit.

"Im fine, Jay, stop worrying." Erin finally whispered looking up at him.

"Im so sorry." He said looking directly at her, trying to convey his emotions through a look and a simple touch.

"Its my job Jay, Ive always got your back." Erin smirked at him, trying to get him to calm down. She was in pain but not nearly as much pain she would've been in if Jay had gotten shot or even killed. Jay didn't say anything to her, he just looked back into her eyes, he could tell that she was serious. He just wished that he could switch places with her. It should be him in the hospital bed, not her.

"And besides, you're going to be taking care of me for the next week so you don't get off that easy." Erin laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you, even after what happened today?" He asked laughing off the punch that would have been more forceful if not for her bullet wound.

"I feel safe with you." Erin blurted out. She was being honest and she knew he felt the same way or else he would've stayed in a hotel or with another friend.

"Me too." Jay said as his face matched the blushed tone like Erins. They sat there for a few seconds just looking at each other. He rubbed his thumb across her hand causing her to smirk. They both knew they wanted to be with each other, but the hospital was not the right place to do _that_.

"What do ya say we brake you out of here early and stop by Ginos East on the way back to your place for some deep dish?" Jay asked knowing that it would cheer her up.

"Lets go roomie." Erin instantly perked up at the mention of pizza and getting out of the hospital.

They both loved how the word roomie sounded when referring to each other. They both hoped that roomie would turn into something more permanently, little did they know, it was soon going to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the hiatus. Hers my newest oneshot and it was requested a lot, I know that there are other stories out there like this on I just wanted to give you the one you all wanted. It is rated M just so you all know.**

"**Can you have Jay go with Erin to the wedding and have a lot of sexual tension? They needed more Linstead in that ep so I need my fix (;"-Alex**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"So Antonio told me your mom stopped by today." Jay inquired looking over at Erin as they headed out of the district for the day.

"Well Antonio shouldn't get into other peoples business." Erin replied letting out a sigh. She was tired of Bunny and talking about it with Jay wasn't going to make her like her mother more. If you could even call her that.

"He wants me to talk to you, because he thinks that I can make a difference in your opinion, blah blah." Jay told her honestly. Antonio did approach Jay about the topic because he knews that they are closer than anyone else in the unit. They have a bond that no one else understands or will ever understand.

"Well theres nothing to talk about." Erin said leaning up against her car.

"Why was she here?" Jay pried.

"Youre not going to let this go are you?" Erin paused and waited for him to answer but he didn't so she just explained it to him so he would shut up. "My 'mother' hasn't been a part of my life for the past ten years. She calls when she is 'clean' again but she never really is. She is always jonzing for a fix and she wont ever stop. This time she claims to be 9 months sober and she is getting married today and would like me to go to the reception at least." Erin spit it all out in one breath to get it over with.

"10 years huh, that's a long time." Jay responded trying not to touch on the wedding topic yet.

"Yupp, she would leave for days sometimes to get heroine and leave me with no food, but one time she just never came back, that's when Voight took me in." Erin said avoiding Jays eyes that were so desperately trying to make eye contact with her.

"Erin, that's got to be tough, Im sorry." Jay said as he walked so he was right in front of her, forcing her eyes up to his. She looked into his eyes and felt the same way she does every time she sees him, safe. There was something in those baby blues that just made her unravel. Jay looked into Erins hazel orbs and saw nothing but a blank stare. She was obviously hurting and he wanted to help in any way possible.

"Well Im not looking for your pity, I just wanted you to get off my back." Erin said getting tough again as she started to search for her keys.

"Don't do that." Jay said disgusted earning a sharp look from Erin. He rarely called her out on her shit, but she knew he was about to.

"What?" Erin asked pissed off.

"Don't try and act so tough all the time. I love seeing the vulnerable parts of you Erin, it makes you who you are. Don't dismiss affection when someone is giving it to you, youll only drive them away." Jay stated as he looked directly at her eyes, then to her pink cheeks and then her soft lips.

"Yeah okay." Erin said, sounding defeated, "Thank you." She said looking up at his eyes giving him a slight smile.

"Did Erin Lindsay just say thank you to me? Wow, maybe shell let me drive next." Jay joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be an ass!" Erin laughed as she punch him in the shoulder. They stood there for a second just appreciating each others company and drinking in the silence.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Jay asked her, hopeful that she would say no.

"None, in fact, my couch and a beer is calling my name." Erin chuckled looking up at him through her lashes.

"Well now that I know you have no plans I have something for us to do." Jay said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Whats that?" Erin asked excited.

"I will accompany you to your mothers wedding in exchange for beers at my place after." Jay said laughing as he saw her smile fade.

"I thought you were going to ask me out or something, not to go to my mothers wedding." Erin sighed.

"Do you want me to ask you out?" Because Im ready whenever you are, Im just waiting for that one day." Jay said completely serious.

"No I just, I uh was kidding." Erin stuttered out as she began searching for her keys again.

"Sure you were. Ill pick you up in an hour, well just go to the reception, then my apartment to laugh about how terrible it was." Jay said giving her a slight smile.

"Fine but if I want to leave were leaving." Erin said still frantically searching for her keys so she could get out of this embarrassment. "And Im not going to be nice to her because-" Erin was cut off from her rambling by Jays hand reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. She completely froze and looked up at him. She didn't make an attempt to move his hand, because she liked it, they had never really had intimate contact other than a hug. Jay held his hand there for longer than he should have and looked right at Erin, her cheeks were pink and he was getting turned on because she didn't make an effort to move his hand which he thought she was going to right away.

"Here." Jay said pulling Erins keys out of the pocket.

"Thanks.." Erin dragged out. "Halstead were you looking at my ass, how else did you know they were there?" Erin joked and laughed at his red cheeks because he was caught.

"Ill pick you up in an hour Lindsay." Jay sad removing his hand from hers and dropping the keys into her palm.

"Yeah see ya." Erin whispered as she watched Jay go to his car. Tonight is going to be interesting she thought to herself as she drove home, missing Jays hands on hers. She felt electric when he was touching her, she just hoped he felt the same way.

Jay stood in front of his bathroom mirror holding ties up to his neck. He didn't know how formal he should go. He was wearing charcoal grey slacks with black dress shoes and a black top. Should he wear a tie? What would Lindsay like? All of these questions plagued his mind until he finally decided to just go no tie like he did for her reunion. She seemed to like what he had on so why mess with something good? On the drive over to her apartment he couldn't get her out of his mind, it was getting harder and harder, literally. Everything she did turned him on, and she knew it too.

Erin was pacing back and forth in front of her closet trying to decide between two dresses. The tan one said, just friends going to a terrible wedding. It was casual and flowy, it wasn't too exposing. The black one was screaming wedding sex. It was low cut, tighter fitting while still having a classy touch to it. Erin realized that this was the second time that they were doing something that normal partners didn't do, and she knew that they were going to cross the line eventually, it was just a matter of time. She stood there in her satin robe that fell midway down her thighs, he hair and makeup already done up, she was ready, she just needed to pick between justs friends or wedding sex. And she needed to pick fast because Halstead was going to be here soon, just as she was thinking that, three knocks came from her door.

Jay stood outside Erins apartment fidgeting with his top button, he didn't know if he should leave it up or unbutton it. He decided to unbutton it, he looked good and he knew Erin would like it. He knocked three times and waited for her to answer. He heard a muffle of sounds from behind the door and a few curse words being thrown around as she ran down the hallway. He chuckled because he knew that she would be running behind schedule, she always was.

"Hi!" Erin said all flustered as she swung the door open.

Halstead didn't respond he just scanned her body with his eyes. He started at her hair, loosly curled and pinned into a side bun. Then he moved to her eyes, minimal makeup, just enough to make her green eyes pop. His eyes continued to trail down her body, over the slight opening in her robe, down to her upper thighs and then they trailed back up to her face.

"Hey." Jay said trying to brush off obviously checking out his partner. He stepped up close to her, invading her personal space and put her loose curl from her face behind her hair.

Erin was beside herself. This man can turn me on with just a look she thought. "Okay well make yourself at home, I just need to throw on a dress." She said as she stepped back from Jay afraid they might not make it out of her apartment.

She ran back down the hallway and stood in front of her closet once more. Based off of the way he just looked at her she decided that she should go with the black dress that basically said wedding sex. Jay was leaning up against the island in Erins kitchen and he heard her heels clacking down the hall out to the main room. He looked up and his jaw practically hit the ground, sure he had seen her dressed up before but this was different, even since they had the one day talk. He was glad that the island concealed his lower half of his body because he was extremely turned on and he didn't want Erin to see that.

"You ready?" Erin asked grabbing her clutch from the table.

"Yeah lets go." Jay said clearing his throat and stepping out from behind the counter. He noticed Erin glanced down at him but he pretended that he was looking the other way and when he looked at her faces she had a smirk across her lips.

The drive to the reception was normal, small talk entailed and the only thing Jay was surprised about was the fact that Erin had let him drive. Jay looked over at Erin who was looking out the window, obviously dreading having to go tonight and he reached over and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. He didn't say anything to her and he didn't need to, she understood what he was saying. Erin moved her hand from her lap and placed it in his without even looking over at him.

"Brace yourself." Erin warned Jay as they stepped into the small restaurant/ bar that the reception was being held at.

Jay placed his hand on the small of Erins back, a little too low, but neither of them cared after what had been going on between them all day. "So am I your boyfriend, fiancé, or husband tonight?" He whispered in her ear from behind.

Erins heart almost stopped as she felt his warm breath on her neck, she was a little too turned on to have to spend the rest of the night with this man. "Lets just say, boyfriend." Erin replied leaning into Halsteads embrace and allowing him to lead her through the crowd to the bar.

Erin thought that the only way to get through the wedding was to be drunk. So drinks after drinks they downed. Shots of fireball whiskey, then beers, and glasses of scotch entailed too. The partners, well couple for the night, were using each other to stand up. Finally about an hour after Erin had already been there, Bunny and her new husband walked over. Erin introduced Jay as her boyfriend and he put his hand on her lower back just like before. Erin couldn't stand listening to Bunny talk about all of these made up childhood stories so she ordered two more shots, on for her and one for Jay.

"Here, if youre going to have to listen to this bullshit, you need one too." She slurred and handed him a shot, which he shakily took. They both knew that they were too drunk but they didn't care.

Bunnys husband squinted his eyes at Erin then looked to Bunny to see if the stories were in fact false.

"Lets go I see the kids over there looking for us." She said so she could avoid talking to Erin for much longer.

Erin smiled at him politely for making an effort to get to know her and he followed Bunny away from the drunk couple.

"Man she is pretty bad." Jay said as he placed the empty shot glass on the table nearest to them.

"I told you." Erin replied with a morose tone. Jay could tell the change in her demeanor, she was upset. Bunny singlehandedly ruined her drunk carefree mood.

"Wanna dance?" Jay asked grabbing her hand.

"I cant dance Halstead." Erin laughed, still feeling buzzed from all of the alcohol.

"Neither can I." He said as he led her onto the dance floor.

Jay placed his hands on her hips and Erin put her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together at the base of his neck, then they stepped closer together. Despite being obviously horny, Jay didn't care. He could tell that Erin was hesitant about how close to get, but he didn't care, he pulled her flush against him.

Erin let out a slight chuckle as she felt him against her hip. He knew exactly what she was laughing at and since they were both tipsy and didn't have a care in the world, he decided to comment on it.

"See what you do to me Erin Lindsay?" He whispered in her ear.

Again Erin felt shivers go down her spine when he whispered against her neck, she loved it. She stepped even closer to him, earning a low moan from his throat into her ear and she was fighting the urge to kiss him. Jay could barely handle himself, he lowered his hands down to her backside and gently rubbed his thumbs up and down. Thank god the room was dark by now, because if it had been lit up, they would be getting death glares from parents about PDA.

"I actually feel it Jay Halstead." Erin joked and smiled up at him, watching his mouth try to keep moans back as she moved her hips closer.

He couldn't keep his lips off her anymore, he kissed her neck right where he whispered before by her earlobe and dragged his lips across her skin to her jaw line and placed another kiss. Erin turned her face so that her lips were mere centimeters from his and they both just looked at each other. Finally she closed the space with a soft, tentative kiss. When she pulled back after a few seconds, Jay wasn't having any of that, he took one hand off of her backside and brought it to the back of her head to bring her in for another kiss. This time it was more demanding, Erin felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and welcomed the taste of him with whiskey laced lips. Jay pulled back after he lost his breath and Erin leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

"I think its time we go back to your place for those beers now." She whispered as she kissed his earlobe.

"Erin, were drunk." He said, he hated himself for saying it but it was true. He was trying to be the respectful man that she knows him to be.

"I don't care, take me home, Jay." She whispered.

That was it, she caught him with those words. He stepped back separating the two of them and almost groaned at the loss of contact. Jay laced his fingers with his and they headed for the front door of the restaurant and straight out the door without even saying goodbye to Bunny.

Drunk or not they still knew that they couldn't drive so they had to wait for a cab for a few minutes but when they got inside, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They didn't kiss or anything because they didn't want to make the cabbie feel uncomfortable. Jay slid his fingers up Erins dress and looked over at her as she leaned her head back against the seat, waiting for impact. He stopped just shy of her panties and traced his fingers back down her thighs, Erin shot him a dirty look for teasing her just as they pulled up to his apartment. It took Jay about three tries to get the door open because Erin distracting him with kisses on the back of the neck and her dragging her fingers across his bulge. Finally he got it open and closed the door then threw her up against it, lifting her dress up t her hips.

"Youre right Jay, we are pretty drunk." Erin admitted as she undid his belt.

"Do you wanna stop?" He asked looking down at her as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"Not at all." She said as she threw his belt and unzipped his slacks.

"Good because I don't think I can." He admitted as he buried his face in her neck.

Erin leaned her head to the side to give him more room, she put one of her legs behind him and slowly rolled her hips against his, feeling how hard he was Erin moaned into his ear. "Bed. Now." Was all she could say.

Jay picked her up by the waist so that she was straddling his hips and carried him to his room. He laidher onto the bed and he stood up and stripped everything except for his boxers and Erin had taken her dress off leaving her in he black lace bra and matching panties. As his eyes scanned her body, she looked to the side and blushed, Jay noticed how insecure she felt and he didn't know why.

"Youre beautiful." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

That was the last coherent thing that was said before they both had the best sex they had ever had in their lives, so far at least. Jay rolled off Erin and they both laid there in silence for a minute trying to catch their breath. Not matter how much running they do in the field, nothing compared to the hour of pure heaven and cardio they just experienced. They both looked at each other and just smiled. Erin turned on her side away from Halstead and he pulled her into him so that he back was directly against his front.

"I guess our one day happened." Jay joked in Erins ear.

"Oh definitely." Erin responded.

And that was all that needed to be said between them as they both drifted off to sleep with nothing but feelings of satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for not posting for a while, Ive just had a lot going on recently. Don't forget to send me in prompts guys, Ihave a few more on my list then I will need more. There isn't anything I wont write, trust me.**

**Thanks to AlixSo for the prompt and the PM, I hope you enjoy it. **

"We need to get recertified I see.." Erin smirked as they walked up the stairs to intelligence.

"Seems that way." Jay said as he went to put his hand on the scanner.

"Youre going down, you know that right?" Erin laughed.

"That's false, Im so going down on you Halstead." Erin choked as soon as she said it. "I mean youre going down. Not the other thing." She was blushing hardcore.

"Well I mean Im okay with that too, ya know." Jay laughed as they stood by the open gate.

"Oh im sure." She chuckled.

"How about dinner at the purple pig on whoever loses?" Jay asked.

"Didn't we already have that bet?" Erin asked looking up at him.

"Yeah but your dad messed it all up then you went all cold on me." Jay responded quickly.

"Not my dad." Erin retorted giving him a dirty look.

"We have a date?" Jay asked. "Well I mean, its not a date but.." Erin cut him off.

"Yes we have a date Halstead." Erin sighed. "But youre buying because Im a better shot."

"Oh well see about that." Jay laughed as he headed up the steps of intelligence.

The rest of the day was pretty successful, the caught the suspect and got both girls back. Voight gathered them all in the garage at the end of the day to congratulate them on a job well done. After the meeting, everyone headed their separate ways. Antonio went to spend, much needed, time with his family, and Voight went home to have dinner with Justins old friend. Erin and Jay took their two separate cars to the shooting range because they were planning on getting a bite to eat after, the loser pays.

"You ready?" Erin asked as she tacked her targets onto the board.

"As Ill ever be, the real question is, are you ready Lindsay" Jay retorted giving her a smug smile.

"Yeah youre smiling now, just wait." Erin said as she pressed the button and sent her target back 20 feet.

They both took their stances and looked at each other one last time. Jay couldn't help but laugh at the stance Lindsay took.

"That's why I beat you last time." He laughed pausing before he shot as he looked over at her.

"Excuse me?" Erin asked putting the safety on her gun and placing it down.

"Your stance is all wrong." Jay said as his eyes scanned her body.

"I believe that this is the exact stance I was in when I saved your life the other day." Erin responded brushing his comment off her shoulder and picked up her gun again. She was startled as she felt him come up beside her.

"Can I show you?" Jay asked as he tentatively placed his hand on her hip, turning her body.

"Yeah, um, show me." Erin stuttered trying not to act as nervous as she was. Jay moved even closer to her, pressing his chest against her back and then tracing his fingers down her arm to clasp around her hands.

"Just relax." Jay breathed onto Erins neck.

Erin couldn't do anything but nod because of the feeling of his hot breath on her exposed neck. Jay knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he loved to see her try and ignore her feelings. He turned to face her so that his cheek was right next to hers. Erin felt him staring at her and she turned to meet his gaze, almost touching her lips to his. Jay slid his hand further around her hip, pulling him onto her. They stared at each other for three more seconds before Erin finally broke the silence with the gun shot.

"Perfect." She said pulling her gaze from Jays.

"Yeah, youre welcome." Jay said, not moving from her side.

Erin looked back at him, making eye contact again. They were both fighting the urge to kiss each other, nothing was there to stop them except for Erins conscious.

"Are you gonna take your shot so I can prove that Im the better shot?" She said stepping out of his hold, immediately missing the feeling of his hand on her hip.

"Watch and learn, Lindsay." He laughed as he walked over to his station.

Jay took his stance and fired his weapon almost immediately, hitting the target right on the bulls eye in the chest.

"Mines closer to the center." Erin admitted pressing the button to get her taget back.

"No it is not!" Jay argued pulling his paper off the board to put next to Erins.

"Yeah, look." Erin said as she took Jays paper and put it directly over hers.

Truth be told, Erins shot was directly in the middle, even more so than Jays. She turned to face him with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well I pretty much gave you that shot so you should be buying." Jay said as he cleaned up his station.

"Oh, youre just a sore loser." Erin sighed as she did the same thing.

"No I technically won, or wouldeve if I didn't help you." Jay said as he leaned up against the counter.

"Oh you call that helping?" Erin laughed while motioning with her hands, "All the touching and the breathing and the closeness." Erin blabbed on.

"What would you call it?" Jay stepped closer to her and looked down into her eyes.

"I would call it trying to distract me." Erin said as she stepped a little closer to him so that their chests were basically touching.

"Well I can see it didn't work." Jay said as he pushed on of her loose hairs behind her ear.

"Maybe it didn't work, but I enjoyed it." Erin smiled and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah?" Jay asked tilting her chin up with the crook of his finger.

"Yeah," Erin whispered getting closer to his ear, "But Im going to enjoy you buying me dinner tonight even better, because you lost!" Erin laughed backing away from his hands.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him, Erin was getting him back for teasing her earlier. She ignored him just standing there while she packed up the rest of her things.

"Fine," Jay huffed, disappointed that they didn't get to kiss, "Lets go, Ill meet you there in like a half hour."

"See ya then loser!" Erin cheered as she skipped out of the range giving him a slap on the arm as she passed him.

"Yeah whatever." Jay called out, hoping that Erin could still hear him.

Jay sighed as he carried his bag out to his car, he didn't want to pay for dinner, and he didn't appreciate the sexual tension. It was going to be hard to shake their touches from his mind, no pun intended. But the nights events at the range were amazing enough to last him a lifetime, or at least until their one day happened.


	6. Chapter 6

So I read in the comments, and I got a lot of PMs too, that you guys want me to rewrite the ending of my last chapter when they went to the shooting range. The only reason that I left it as I did was because that was the prompt the person suggested it to be.

So what Im getting is that you want a raunchier ending, including dinner and whatever happens after dinner? What you ask I will provide! Just a fair warning this chapter is rated M, at least on my standards it is. I hope yall enjoy!

"Took ya long enough to get here." Erin teased as she stood outside the Purple Pig obviously shivering.

"Well you didn't need to wait outside." He retorted as they headed inside.

"I didn't want to face the host by myself, him and I got into it." Erin admitted trying to brush it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Jay stopped right in his tracks causing Erin to turn and face him. "What do you mean you got into it with him?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Erin said, gently shoving Jay in the door.

"Its obviously something if you didn't want to go in there alone…" Jay dragged out.

"Fine, we went on a few dates, but I called it off and I just didn't want it to be awkward with me walking in alone." She admitted looking right at him to see his reaction.

She went on a few dates with him? A host? Erin Lindsay went on a date with a host from one of their favorite restaurants? No. "What did he ask you for your number when we were here together once?" Jay joked as they walked through the revolving doors.

"Shut up!" Erin teased back as they walked up to the host station.

"Two please." Jay stated looking directly at the man who managed to score more than one date with Erin. How on earth did he do it? Jay had to admit that he was a little jealous.

"Sorry, reservation only." The guy responded without even looking up at the two of them.

"How about for a couple of regulars?" Jay asked trying to peak his attention as he put his badge down on the counter.

"Oh, hey Erin!" The guy said as soon as he looked up to see that who it was.

"Hey, Brian." Erin gave him a slight smile and looked down at the reservation book. "Is there any way you could fit us in?" She asked.

"For you, of course." He flirted as he grabbed two menus. "Right this way."

"Yeah, lets go, Er." Jay said as he pulled her closer to him and placed his hand on the small of her back. He was done with this guy already and the night just started.

Erin knew exactly what was going on, Jay was trying to protect her. Or was he jealous? Either way she welcomed it and loved the way his hand felt on her back. She turned around to face him and gave him a smirk with an eye roll. Brian guided the partners through isles of dimly lit tables and finally sat them at their usual table in the back corner. They loved that spot because it seemed as though they could talk about anything and no one could hear them. It was like their own separate world, just for Jay and Erin.

"Here you are." Brian said as he placed the menus down on the table and began to pull out the chair for Erin.

"Thanks, but I got it man." Jay said putting his hand on the back of the chair.

Then their small space suddenly got awkward. Jay was defending Erin, Brian wanted Erin, and Erin wanted Jay but she would never admit that. She loved seeing him jealous; it was such a turn on. Brian backed off and looked at Jay one last time before sulking away.

"Here ya go." Jay said as he looked down at Erin smiling while he pulled out her chair.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Erin laughed as she sat down while he slid her chair in slightly. "Really, thanks for that." Erin admitted looking up at him from behind her menu.

"For what?" Jay asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"For pretending to be with me, or whatever." Erin said waving her hand in the air. He was just trying to see if he was acting or not.

"Erin I don't pretend to feel that way." Jay honestly said as he lowered his menu to the table and looked over at her.

"You are.." Erin was cut off by the waiter coming over to get their drink orders.

"What could I get the couple to drink?" He asked while he stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Scotch, neat." They both responded at the same time.

Instantly their eyes connected with each other and they let out a nervous laugh. Erin reached for her water glass as Jay thanked the waiter. She was just now realizing what he was doing to her. The whole scene back at the range was almost too much. She wanted to feel his hands on her again, now. She was almost embarrassed to look at him because she was afraid he could see right through her.

"I am what?" Jay asked as he looked up at her.

"What?" Erin asked slightly confused.

"You were saying that I was something but then the waiter came over to get our drink orders.." Jay dragged off hoping she would remember what she was going to say.

"Oh, yeah that, I don't remember." Erin lied right through her teeth. She remembers exactly what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that he is incredible, but she lost all of her courage.

"So what are you getting?" Jay laughed as he raised up his menu again. He didn't know what she was going to tell him earlier but he knew that she didn't forget, Erin didn't forget things like that.

"Probably the usual, Filet Mignon and a baked potato." Erin said not taking her eyes off the menu.

"Try something new for Christ sake." Jay said as he scanned the menu.

"Oh you want me to try something new, Mr. I get a T-Bone every time?" Erin smirked back.

"Alright this is what were going to do, Ill order something new and you order something new." Jay suggested.

"But then we have to trade dishes." Erin added.

"Hm, that's interesting." Jay raised his eyebrow.

"Why not?" Erin stated as she looked back at the menu.

"Alright, you re on. Pick something good for me." Jay said as he looked over at Erin who was intently searching the menu.

The waiter came back with their drinks as they sat there reading over the menu. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asked.

"Yeah, ladies first." Jay said motioning to Erin.

Erin just let out a smug laugh as she pointed to what she wanted to order for Halstead. They didn't want each other to know what they were ordering so they pointed and received a nod from the waiter and they were on their own again.

"So is this what you always do with girls on dates, make fun of their food choice?" Erin asked placing the scotch glass back on the table.

"No I don't go on many dates." Jay replied completely honest.

"Doubtful, Mr. Jay Halstead, the perfect gentleman doesn't go on many dates." Erin laughed as she gave him looks basically saying are you serious.

"Yeah, Im not one to take girls out that much, Im not a ladies man." He told her completely serious.

"Hm, yet here we are, again. We always go out to eat, Halstead." Erin said oblivious to the fact that he had feelings for her and she was trying harder and harder to ignore her feelings for him.

"Well that's because youre different." Jay smiled.

"Is that so?" Erin flirted back, giving him a smirk.

"What about you, what does it take to go on a date with Erin Lindsay?" He asked completely brushing off her question.

"Well you're here now aren't you?" Erin responded with a smile on her face.

"This isn't a date, remember? _We can't."_ Jay repeated her exact words from the night of her high school reunion.

"Touché.." Erin rasped as she brought her scotch to her lips again.

"How did Mr. Brian score a date with you when he's only a host?" Jay asked, honestly wondering.

"He had the courage to ask me out." She responded almost instantly.

"Touché.." Jay laughed at the pattern of their conversation. Curiosity still got the best of him and he wanted to know more about her and the Brian guy.

"So how many dates were there?" He asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Three." Erin kept her answer short and simple, looking for his reaction.

"Was there anything more?" Jay asked and instantly regretted it.

"Halstead are you asking me if we slept together?" She asked kind of ticked off that he would even think they did.

"Nevermind, its none of my business." He said trying to get out of the conversation before it got worse.

"Youre right, its not." Erin said looking right at him. "But no I did not sleep with him." She finally cured his curiosity.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Are you trying to insult me or something?" She laughed. "I wouldn't sleep with someone after a few dates." She admitted.

"Oh I see." He nodded along. He couldn't help but thinking about sleeping with her. Any guy would be doing the same if they were in his position.

I would make an exception for you, Erin thought about saying that to him but just as she was about to continue on the conversation, their food arrived. The waiter set down their orders in front of them and Jay and Erin both looked up at each other and burst out laughing. They picked out the same meal for each other.

"Thank you." They each said to the waiter.

"Wow, great taste, Jay." Erin laughed as she picked up her fork and knife.

They both ordered lobster and garlic mashed potatoes for the other person. They were more alike than they would care to admit.

"Well you know what they say about lobster.." Jay trailed off.

"That its an aphrodisiac for sex?" Erin piped in.

"Well I was just going to say that its delicious!" Jay joked because he was totally going to say what Erin said.

"Oh sure you were.." Erin laughed as she put a bite of the lobster into her mouth.

The meal carried on with a pleasant tone but they just couldn't ignore the sexual tension that was going on between the two of them. Jay was having a great time, that is, until Brian came back over to check on them.

"Well take the check whenever youre ready." He said setting it down on the table.

"Yeah, thanks." Jay responded as he reached for it.

"Hey, Erin, wanna grab a drink this weekend?" Brain asked before he hurried back off to his station.

"I cant, Im sorry." She responded sweetly hoping he wouldn't ask for an explanation, but to her dismay..

"Why, you got a new man or something?" He tried to laugh off his disappointment but he couldn't hide it.

"Uhm yeah I do." Erin said as she grabbed Jays hand from the table, snapping him away from the crazy high amount on the bottom of the bill. Jay shot her a confused look until he saw what she was doing.

"Youre dating your partner?" Brian asked confused.

"Yeah, she is, here ya go." Jay interrupted the conversation and handed him the bill.

Jay went over to Erins chair without taking his hand from hers and pulled it out for her. Erin rose from the chair and gave a polite smile to Brian and followed Jays pulling grasp out of the restaurant. Their faces were greeted with the cold air of Chicago night time, Erin huddled closer to Jay for warmth as they began to walk down the street. Jay didn't really know what was going on between them, was she still pretending or did she really want to be with him? He stopped her and turned her so she had her back against the wall.

"Jay.. What are you doing?" Erin asked utterly confused.

"What are we doing?" He asked her in al honesty.

"Youre walking me to my car." Erin responded.

"No, Erin, what are we doing." Jay restated the question.

She knew exactly what he was asking and she was afraid to admit it to herself, until right now. "Youre taking me back to your place." Erin responded pulling him closer to her so their chests were touching.

Jay was surprised at what she was doing, they were completely sober and she was trying to seduce him.

"Then what will we be doing?" Jay asked bringing his lips up to her ear, teasing her with her own game.

"You tell me, Jay." Erin responded pushing her hips against his, feeling how hard he already was.

She had no idea that she could do that to him with such little contact. She knew that he drove her crazy with inappropriate thoughts all day but damn he was ready to go.

"Damn, lets go." Jay moaned as she rolled his hips against his, creating ore friction that was almost unbearable.

He thought he couldn't control himself when they were at the range together, now he really couldn't control himself and he hadn't even kissed her yet. They practically ran to Jays car and only separated their hands to get into the car. Erin let Jay drive for once, but he was too consumedin the moment to even mention it. The ride to Jays was rated PG13. Erins hand started on Jays knee and worked its wayall the way up his leg to his length by the time they found a parking spot, Jay thought he was going to cum in his pants. He rolled his fingers softly over Erins inner thigh making sure to rub against her heat, the two couldn't handle it anymore.

The raced up the stairs to the second floor and Jay slammed Erin against the outside of his door. She grabbed his jacket by the collar and roughly pulled his lips onto hers. She needed to get rid of all of the pent up sexual tension and feelings that shes had for him since day one. When their lips finally met for the fist time it seemed as though time stopped, as cliché as that sounds. Erins lips were soft and still tasted of scotch from dinner. Jay brought his hands up to grip her face and rubbed his thumbs along her cheekbones as they continued to kiss. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance and she obliged. Their tongues melded together perfectly, just like their bodies. Jay had Erin pressed so hard between the door and his length, she needed to feel him closer, if that was even possible. She moved her hands around his neck and she bagan to roll her hips again, this time harder causing Jay to let out a slight moan.

"Inside. Now." Jay said between panting for breath.

Erin reached for his keys in his back pocket and she turned around to unlock the door for him, that didn't stop them from touching each other though. As soon as she turned away from him, Jay pressed his length against her ass and moaned again when he felt her grinding on him. He slid his hands from her back up to her breasts as he kissed along her collar and neck where her skin was exposed. She suddenly felt her kess buckle when he got to her weak spot but he held her up and she unlocked the door.

There was no time wasted, Erin had been to his apartment so she knew exactly where his bed was. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway eliciting a laugh from Jay. Once they made it to the bed, everything changed from rough and demanding to soft and sensual. They had been waiting so long for this moment, and they were going to do it right. Jay laid Erin down and he climbed on top of her hovering just above her lips, looking directly into her eyes.

"I thought you didn't put out on the first date, Lindsay." Jay joked trying to lighten the mood, because believe it or not, he was nervous.

"You're my exception." She admitted pulling his lips down onto hers.

Their clothes were lost within minutes with the only thing left being Erins panties and Jay was hungry for those to come off, just as Erin was. He pulled his lips away from hers and started to kiss his way down her body, trailing kisses along her collar, down her chest. He stopped and sucked on her nipple, earning a soft moan from her and that only turned him on more, he needed to be inside of her. He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs gently, holding eye contact with her the whole time. He trailed kisses back up her body starting right above her heat, passing her belly button, a few on her ribs and then back on her lips.

Erin pulled him closer to her, causing his length to press against her abdomen and the softness of her skin made him moan. Erin slowly slid her fingers around him and started to pump her wrist. Jay closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Erins breathing in slowly. She pulled her head off the bed to lean up and kiss his open mouth, he was practically panting and she was lacing his open mouth with kisses. He grabbed her hand and made her stop.

"I need to be inside you, right now." Jay admitted.

Erin was at a loss for words, he really loved to take charge in the bedroom. He lowered himself a little bit and positioned himself at the entrance of her folds. It took everything in him but he dragged his tip along her heat causing her to moan and arch her back off the bed.

"Jay please." She begged, she couldn't handle it anymore.

And Jay obliged, he slowly slid himself inside her at a pace that was almost unbearable. He started off with slow thrusts kissing her intensely as she pushed her chest to meet his. Then he moved faster earning louder moans from Erin that only egged him on more. She began to meet his thrusts and their pelvis' were rubbing together with immeasurable pressure. Jay wasn't sure how much longer they could hold on. Erin opened her eyes and looked up at Jay and held his gaze with hers. The sweat that glistened his face was just adding to her growing warm feeling.

"Im gonna cum" Jay breathed out as he looked at Erin.

Erin was on the edge too, she could feel the burning desire within her ready to break free. She gripped the sheets into her fists on the side of the bed and screwed her eyes shut, her toes curled up and she gasped in a big breath. Jay looked down at her and saw that she was about to cum and he wanted to make sure that she was satisfied before he was. He moved his hand to her heat and fingered her clit as he thrust into her one more time. Erin came first arching her back off the bed and moaning Jays name at the top of her lungs. Jay came next, his strong legs going soft as he lost his balance. Erin met his last few pumps as he emptied into her while he buried his face in her neck sucking occasionally and nipping her ear lobe.

Jay went to pull out of her and to roll away but she held him in place, keeping him inside her. The fact that she did that made Jay want her again. He laid there as she ran her fingers up and down his back and Jay wished he could live in that moment forever. When they finally separated Jay turned to face Erin and she flipped to face him. They didn't say anything, and nothing needed to be said, they were just living in the moment and neither one of them wanted to break away. Erin gave a slight smirk as she rolled over so her back was facing him, but Jay wasn't having any of that. He pulled her into him so that her back and backside was directly pressed against him. He could tell that she was smiling without even having to look at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked as he kissed the back of her head.

"The thing I was going to say earlier." Erin whispered.

"When we were in the restaurant?" Jay asked peaking interest, remembering that she lied about what she was going to say.

"Yeah." She chuckled.

"And what was it?" He asked running his thumb in circles on her hip.

"You are incredible." She finally said it and she was so happy she got it off her chest.

"Wow, is Lindsay going soft on me?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood knowing that's what she wanted.

"No one or _nothing_ in this room is going soft." Erin laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the newest prompt from my PM. I hope yall enjoy.

-"Everyone forgets Erins birthday, or so she thinks. They throw her a party at mollys or her house, you decide. Erin and Jay fluffy-ness, please."-

It had been a rough week for Erin, nothing was going right. Things at work were stressful because they were working a tough case, her mom was still trying to contact her, and things with her boyfriend Kelly Severide were still on rough waters. She wasn't really sure what they were, if they were dating or if they were just hooking up when they needed someone to be there for each other. He was having a tough time because of what happened with Shay and she totally understood that and tried to be there for him as much as possible, but she was reaching her breaking point. She really did think he was a good guy, but she knew that he wasn't the guy for her, as much as she wished he was. She knew Jay was the guy for her, she just couldn't break Voights rules, because he was right it could possibly make work more complicated and she didn't want to put the whole team at risk. She was also very scared to admit it to herself. So after the shitty week Erin had, she couldnt be more ready for the weekend. Friday was her birthday but she made sure to keep it on the down low because she hated birthdays, ever since she was little. There was just something about them that seemed stupid to her, so she never shared her birthday with anyone and the only one who knew was Voight.

It was finally quitting time for everyone on Friday night and they were all standing near their desks grabbing their things.

"You guys wanna grab a drink?" Erin asked as she put her jacket on, she needed to clear her head.

"I've actually got plans, sorry." Burgess said as she grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

"Yeah, my couch is calling my name, its been a long week." Ruzek said trying not to make it too obvious that he was leaving with Kim.

"Wow." Erin sighed, looking to the rest of her team.

"You know Im normally down, but not tonight, I promised Eva I would take her and little man out for icecream." Antonio said as he walked over to Erin and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, have fun, tell them I say hey." Erin said as her eyes followed him out the door.

Just as Antonio left, Voight came walking in acting like something was bothering him and walked straight to his office. He didn't even acknowledge Erin, which pissed her off because she knew that he knows its her birthday and he didn't say anything to her, not all day. She sighed and finished buttoning up her jacket and looked up to Alvin, Jay, and Atwater.

"Im just going to head home, I wasn't really feeling drinks anyways." Erin lied, trying not to act affected by the fact Voight forgot her birthday.

"Alright, well then I guess Ill see you guys later," Atwater stuttered, "I mean Monday." He awkwardly left the room.

"Im going to see whats going on with him." Olinsky said motioning to Voights office. He gave her a slight smile as he walked past her.

"Goodnight, Jay." Erin said avoiding eye contact as she turned to leave.

"Hey everyone else may have bailed but I still need a beer." He smiled as she stopped in her tracks.

She didn't even turn around to look at him she just smiled and hung her head, man he always knew how to make her feel better. "Well lets go then." She laughed.

"So can I drive tonight since Im the only one who pitied you enough to come?" Jay joked as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah, sure." Erin said as she walked to the passenger side of his car.

"Woah." Jay stopped, "Really?" He asked completely serious.

"Yeah, go ahead." Erin gave a halfhearted smile as she opened the door and got in, leaving Jay standing outside alone.

He knew as soon as she said he could drive that there was something up with her. She never lets him drive, and he wanted to know why today was so different. He knew it was her birthday, but he also knew that she didn't like birthdays so he didn't say anything about it. He sighed and jogged over to the other side of the car and hopped in the drivers seat.

"Of course, no parking." Jay said breaking the silence as they drove around looking for a spot.

"Just go one block over, theres always one right on the corner." Erin said as she looked out the window.

"Well aren't you the expert." Jay laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Im typically the one driving." Erin said looking over at him raising her eyebrows.

"True." He said as he put the car in park.

Erin went to get out of the car but he grabbed her hand to keep her in place, "Erin, are you okay?" He asked looking right at her.

"Yeah, its just been a long week." She said, not removing her hand from his.

"Alright, if you say so." Jay said as he ran his thumb against her knuckles before separating their hands.

The walk was short but in the freezing Chicago winter one block seemed like one mile. The detectives pushed their hands deeps into their pockets and started to walk into the wind. Jay looked down at Erin and noticed how pink her nose had become, she was shivering, even though she was trying to cover it up. He decided he would let his one hand freeze so he took it out of his pocket and pulled her up against his side to huddle for warmth. She didn't protest, she welcomed the embraced and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Nothing felt more right for the two of them. To anyone who would see them walking down the street, they would think that they were dating. But they weren't, they both secretly wished though. Erin lifted her head off of Jays shoulder momentarily to look at him and he looked down at her. They didn't say anything, they just looked at each other. Suddenly Erin felt warm and her cheeks flushed, she could tell that they were about to kiss and she wasn't stopping him. Jay leaned down slightly as his hand ran across Erins lower back, but they were interrupted.

"Excuse me." A man said as he tried to maneuver around them to get into Mollys.

"My bad." Jay said as he pulled Erin to the side.

Erin smirked at Jay with her flushed lips and then looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble with her foot. He could tell that the moment was gone so as soon as the guy got into Mollys, Jay held the door open for Erin.

"This is weird…" Erin said as they walked through the door. None of the usual crowd was there. Obviously no one from intelligence and no one from Mollys were there. The only familiar face was Herman and he was tending bar.

"Maybe they got called out on a fire or something." Jay said as he helped her takeoff her jacket, obviously noting the faces to people they normally don't see.

"Yeah, I guess." Erin said as she took a seat at their usual table.

"Well Im all yours for about a half hour Lindsay." Jay said as he sat down across from her.

"Oh," Erin said looking up at him, "You got a hot date or something." She asked.

"You could say that." Jay smirked into his beer as he took a sip.

"Jay Halstead is going out with someone?" Erin sarcastically asked.

"No, I don't have a date, but Im doing something for a girl I love." Jay said as he looked at Erins confused face. "And anyways, youre the one with a steady thing." He internally sighed as he said the last part.

"Yeah.." Erin dragged out taking a long sip of her beer.

"Or maybe you don't have a steady thing?" Jay asked, honestly wondering.

"I dont know if were friends with benefits, if were each others distractions, or what but I don't have a steady thing with Kelly." Erin sighed.

"Oh." Jay didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to be the one she was benefitting with and it hurt him to think that she was potentially being used.

"So he wouldn't keep you from dating anyone else?" He asked.

"So did you ask me out tonight to talk about Kelly, or did you ask me out to hang out?" Erin asked trying to change the subject.

Just as Jay was about to answer his phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he excused himself to take the call. Erin sat there and downed the rest of her beer as she watched her partner walk out of the bar to answer his call.

"Halstead." Jay answered.

"Were all set, bring her home." Voight responded without saying hello.

"Okay, well be there in 10." Jay said and hung up.

A smile immediately spread across his face at the thought of what was going to transpire that night. Everyone was missing from Mollys because they basically brought Mollys to her apartment. Voight and Jay had planned the surprise party for weeks and everyone was going to be there. From the guys at the firehouse all the way to Antonios family, they all wanted to be there to celebrate Erins birthday. Jay walked back into the bar acting upset that he had to head out but he was sure to drive her so that he could get her back to her apartment on his own terms.

"Sorry about that." Jay said as he sat down.

"No worries." Erin smiled.

"I gotta head out so Ill drop you off at your place." Jay said as he started to put his jacket on.

"You didn't even finish your second beer." Erin said pointing down to his half-filled glass.

Jay picked up the glass and chugged the whole thing. He needed some liquid encouragement if he was going to get her all the way there without spilling the beans.

"Okay." He puffed setting the glass down. "Ready?"

"Wow, this girl youre meeting must be pretty important." Erin said kind of annoyed that he was leaving her to go out with another girl, or so she thought.

"Shes the most important person in my life, Erin, youll understand later." Jay said turning to leave.

What is he talking about? 'Agirl he really loves, the most important person in his life?' He must be talking about his mom or something, Erin thought as she followed Jay out of the bar.

The ride to Erins apartment was silent, not comfortable silence like usual, it was awkward this time. Erin wanted to know what he was going to do and he was trying to hide the secret from her. When he pulled up outside of her building he decided that he should just drop her off because if he walked her up she would suspect something. Once the car stopped Erin made no move to get out of the car, she just sat there looking at her building.

"Er, you okay?" Jay asked, worried.

She turned to look at him with watery eyes and she smiled at the nickname that he used.

"Youre the only person that calls me that, ya know." She said sheepishly.

"I wont call you that anymore if its going to make you cry." Jay joked seeing that her eyes were glazed. But then he got serious and clasped his hand over her knee.

"Whats bothering you?" He asked, the people upstairs can wait, he thought.

"Todays my birthday, and no one said anything. Which is fine, ya know, because I hate when people know about my birthday. But Voight knows its today and he didn't even say happy birthday. Out of all of the birthdays Ive had hes the only reason theyre memorable and he just forgot it." She choked on the last few words.

"Erin, Im sure he didn't forget it, maybe he is going to stop by later with a couple of steaks and some beers or something, you know him." Jay said trying to cheer her up without telling her about all of the people upstairs waiting to surprise her.

"Yeah." Erin said as she sniffled a little bit and unhooked her seatbelt. "Ill see ya Monday."

And with that she shut the door and began walking up to her apartment. She couldn't wait to take her bra off and have a beer, or 8, in front of the TV and just relax. Trudging up the last step, she looked ahead and saw her door and internally sighed because it seemed as though she was finally alone. She swung the door open and all of the sudden the lights flashed on causing Erin to reach for her sidearm.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Once Erin came out of her initial state of panic she started laughing uncontrollably as people surrounded her to give her hugs and say happy birthday.

"So howd we do?" Voight asked as he held her by her side in a half hug.

"Amazing, actually." Erin admitted, "I thought you forgot."

"We would never forget." Jay interrupted as he walked in behind her and he father figure.

"Jay you dick!" Erin punched his arm as he walked up to her giving her a small hug, not too much in front of Voight.

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his arm.

The rest of the night went by effortlessly. Everyone was having such a good time; Antonio and Alvins kids were hanging out while the couples bonded, and everyone was just getting stupid drunk. Erin made her rounds to get to say hello to everyone and thank them for being a prat of her birthday. It had been about two hours since she first arrived and she was tired of the same old conversations 'thanks for coming' 'thank you for the gift' 'enjoy the party'. She just needed a break, so she stepped out onto her balcony to catch some air.

She stood there holding her arms against her chest, welcoming the cold Chicago air. It was so stuffy inside and she was moving around so much, the 30 degree weather was nice. Her thoughts drifted to Jay and how he never had plans to ditch out on her tonight. Was he the girl he was talking about? The most important person in his life? Just like clockwork he slid open the balcony door and joined her outside.

"What are you doing out here, its freezing." Jay stated handing her his jacket.

"I just needed some air." She said as she took his jacket and wrapped it around herself.

"I got you a gift." Jay smirked as he fiddled with something behind his back.

"You really didn't have to." Erin said as she looked down at the ground then back up to his face.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said as he pulled a beer bottle out from behind him.

"Oh, wow, a beer from my very own fridge." Erin laughed, "How kind."

"Well I didn't know what to get you so I just bought you a few cases" Jay said as he watched her open it.

"Thanks, you didn't have to, but that's perfect." Erin said as she took a chug.

They stood there in silence for a few moments looking out over the skyline. The only noises that they could hear were the people inside and the cars below. The calmness was welcomed; they felt like they were in their own little world. Erin wanted to bring up what he was saying earlier at the bar but she didn't know how, so she just came out and said it.

"So Im the most important person in your life, huh?" She asked turning so that her hip was on the rail and she was facing him.

"Oh, you put two and two together now did you?" Jay asked, mirroring her movements.

"Yeah I may have picked up on that." Erin chuckled as she slid her body closer to his, making it so that their chests were mere inches from each other.

"Its true." Jay admitted, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" Erin asked, leaning up towards him while closing the gap.

"Yeah." Jay breathed out as he tilted her head up with the crook of his finger.

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips with hers. It may have only been 30 degrees outside but the heat between the two of them was 100 degrees. Erin placed both of her hands on his chest as she deepened the kiss by getting on her tippy toes and pushing her lips further onto his. Jay welcomed the feeling of er hands on his as he placed his of her hips. The two of them stayed like that for many minutes, just kissing softly, thriving in the moment, not wanting to move. Suddenly the door slid open with great force and they both whipped their heads expecting to see Voight but it was a very drunk Ruzek.

"Can you two love birds get in here now?" He asked quietly, because Voight was in earshot, "We want to cut the cake." He said like a little kid and closed the door.

The teo of them made no effort to separate their bodies that were now pressed together like pancakes; nstead they just leaned their foreheads on each other. Jay looked down at Erins eyes, she closed them in embarrassment and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Happy birthday, Er." Jay whispered, knowing that saying her nickname would make her smile, and sure enough, it did.

"Thank you." Erin shyly said as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry for the long break but I had some family issues. Thanks for bearing with me. Ill try to keep updating as soon as possible. Just an FYI I literally write all of the prompts down on little pieces of paper and throw them into a baggy then randomly pick out the ones I do. So if I haven't gotten around to your prompt yet, that's why, I don't pick and choose which ones I want to do. I pick blindly.

Heres the new one-shot, I hope you enjoy it!

"Jay and Erin have to go to NYC for a case, end up getting stuck and have to share a hotel room."

"Halstead, Lindsay, my office." Voight barked from his doorway.

It had been a long week for the team. There was a series of rapes occurring all over the city and they knew it was the same guy because he left a calling card at each crime scene. Literally he left a card, the jack of spades. At each crime scene there was on playing card laying near the victims body. There had been 7 victims in the last two months and the team was trying the best they could but nothing in the case would give.

"Whats up boss?" Lindsay asked as she and Halstead entered his office.

"Take a seat." Voight said as he closed the door.

As they both sat down they were both thinking of two completely different ways this conversation was about to go. Jay was nervous because he thought that Voight heard about what happened the other night, and he didn't want his balls to be chopped off anytime soon. Erin wasn't thinking about the other night at all, in fact, she wanted to block that from her memory right now and focus on the case because it was only getting worse. Not that the other night was bad, because it wasn't at all, she was just too focused on work to think about that.

"So whats up?" Jay asked Voight as they all sat there in silence.

"There has been a hiatus in the rape cases for the past two weeks, no new vistims." Voight said stating facts that they already knew.

"Yeah, we figured that out yesterday. What's this about?" Erin asked sensing something was wrong.

"Well his hiatus is over" Voight sighed reaching for a manila folder in his drawer.

"Theres a new victim?" Jay asked as he looked over at Erin. He knew she hated cases like these, they all did, but these took a toll on Lindsay that she would never admit.

"Where, when?" Erin rushed out.

"New York City, last night, around 10 pm to be exact." Voight said as he handed them each a file.

"So what are we going to do?" Jay asked, flipping through the papers.

"_You _are both heading out to the big apple tonight. Your plane leaves O'hare at 8:30. I already arranged a car to pick you up and take you to your hotel. This weekend is busy because it's the marathon, so you guys got the last two rooms." Voight said laying all the information out at once.

"And well be working with Detective Benson?" Erin asked as she looked down at the photo of the NYC victim. There was a certain sad tone in her voice that Jay and Voight picked up on.

"Yes, you should head over to her office tomorrow morning around 8 to get started and convey all information that we have from our cases." Voight said standing up walking to his door.

"Okay so were set then?" Jay asked motioning to the folder.

"Your tickets and hotel information is in the last tab of the folder, the rest is just about the case." He said opening the door.

"Thank you." Erin whispered as she walked by Voight, exiting the room. And he knew that she was grateful that he sent her. She always felt a personal attachment to these cases for some reason and Voight knew that he could use that to his advantage by sending on of his best detectives to work the case.

Erin sat down at her desk and continued to look through her folder that Voight had just given her. The pictures of the victim were gruesome and to someone whowasnt used to looking at images like this, they would surely get sick. Erin flipped through the pages and sighed, out loud, as she finally reached the end. She closed the file and placed it on her desk, only to look up and see Halstead staring at her.

"What, Halstead?" Erin askedas she started to gather her bag up to leave.

"Are you sure youre okay with this?" Jay asked genuinely worried about her.

"What? The fact that Im being sent to New York with someone I made out with last night? Erin whispered sarcastically as she walked overto his desk with all of her stuff in hand.

"No.." Jay trailed off, smirking up at her from his chair. "This case, and being in New York." He clarified.

"Yeah, Im fine Jay, lets go we gotta plane to catch." Erin said as she turned to leave. She was slightly embarrassed, that was the first time she had brought up the previous nights activities and he wasn't even talking about that.

They left out shortly after Jay packed up his bag and grabbed his jacket. Erin of course was driving and she was just driving in silence. She may not have been saying anything, but she was thinking a lot. She was thinking back to last night when they were at Mollys together and ended up making out. She vaguely remembered the events, which made her upset because she really wished she remembered how Jay kissed. The only thing she remembered was him pushing her up against the wall outside of the bar and then Ruzek coming out and catching them in the act. That's why Jay was so nervous about Voight finding out, because everyone knows Ruzek has a big mouth.

"Im beat." Jay said breaking the silence.

"Yeah same, I just want to get to my room, take a bath, and go to bed." Erin sighed as she thought of a warm bubble bath.

"That sounds relaxing." Jay agreed as he turned to look at her.

"Don't get any ideas, Halstead." Erin laughed as she looked over and smirked at him.

"I was just saying.." He trailed off and laughed diverting his gaze from her.

"Yeah okay." Erin laughed along with him.

The last 10 minutes of the ride were silent, comfortable silence. Erin pulled into the parking lot and got her parking stub from the machine then pulled into a space. Once inside the airport, everything went back to normal. They got some Wendys and sat at a table together talking about the usual stuff. It was like last night never happened and they were both happy that there wasn't any awkwardness. After they were done eating they headed back to their gate to get ready for boarding. The plane was delayed due to the rain in Chicago so they had been sitting in the waiting area. Erin had fallen asleep and her head kept falling forward and she would jerk it back, and it kept happening. Jay looked over at her and laughed, she just looked so uncomfortable and so cute at the same time. He quickly snapped a picture of her then he leaned closer to her and guided her neck so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He heard her sigh and she nuzzled further into him and a smile spread across his face. He loved seeing Erin like this, she wasn't acting all tough, this was genuinely her, and he lived for these moments.

"Flight 59, to New York City is now boarding." A womens voice rang out over the loud speaker.

Erin jerked her head up accidently hitting her skull into Jays eye socket.

"Ouch, shit, Jay Im sorry." She apologized as she looked up at him rubbing his left eye.

"Its okay." He said as he tried opening it.

"Its starting to turn a little blue." Erin said as she raised her fingers to tentatively touch the discolored area.

"Damn." Jay winced as he pulled back from Erins soft fingers.

"Im really sorry." Erin said as she winced looking at him tense up.

"Its fine Erin, it was an accident. Lets go." He said reassuring her that he was okay as he stood up and grabbed their carry ons.

"Alright.." Erin sighed as she stood up too. "Jay, I just gave you a black eye, I think I can carry my own bag."

"I got it, lets go already." Jay laughed as he started to walk away.

The plane ride was only two and a half hours long and they both passed out for the whole ride so time flew put her head on Jays shoulder again and he rested his head on top of hers. To anyone looking at the two of them, they would think that Erin and Jay were a couple. But to each others dismay, they were not. Both of them secretly wanted to be but there was complications. Once the plane touched down and screeched to s stop they both woke up. Erin lifted her head from Jays shoulder and looked over at him, he looked sheepish and adorable with his sleepy puffy eyes. Then she looked at his blue eye and noticed that it was getting blacker and blacker as time went by.

"Jay, we need to get some ice on that when we get back to our room." Erin said as they walked down the aisle to exit the plane.

"_Our room_?" Jay asked turning around and smirking at her.

"Okay, let me correct myself. You need to get ice on thet when you get back to your room." Erin laughed as she stressed the You and Yours.

"Fine.." Jay dragged out showing that he was upset that they weren't sharing a room.

Once they met their driver outside the main entrance of the airport they mad eone stop for some Chinese food before they headed back to the hotel to check in.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The front desk attendant of the Holday Inn asked.

"Yeah were here to check in, Halstead and Lindsay." Jay said setting their bags down on the ground.

"Okay let me see here, we haveone room for Jay and Lindsay Halstead?" The attnedant asked looking up between the two of them.

Jay didn't say anything to her, he just looked over to erin who was looking through the bag of Chinese.

"Wait," Erin said as she snapped her head up from the bag of food, "One room?"

"Yeah that's what we have here, a kind size bed with a living room area and a full service kitchen and bath." She said like nothing was wrong.

"That's-.." Erin was cut off by Jay.

"That's perfect." Jay said interrupting Erin who was about to say the opposite of what he was. "What room?"

"Youre in room 706, all the way at the end of the hall. The elevators are this was and the pool as well as workout room is on the 3rd floor. If you need anything, just call down." She said as she handed each Jay and Erin a key.

"I guess Ill ice my room in our room." Jay joked as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Very funny Halstead." Erin said sarcastically.

Once inside the room they looked around, it was pretty spacious. A nice living room area with two chairs and a small sofa with a table. A kitchen with a sink, fridge, and microwave. The bathroom was beautiful; there was a glass shower, a bathtub and two sinks. They would indeed be living large for the next few days. After they looked in the bathroom they walked back out to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed in silence. One bed? Sure they've had sleepovers before, but not after they had just had a very hot makeout session and pretty much confessed their love for each other. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"I call dibs on the bed." Erin said jumping onto the bed so that she was laying starfish style on her stomach.

"No," Jay said as he walked over to the side of the bed and began to tickle her, "I call dibs on the bed."

Erin was laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her sides. She rolled away from him to control her breathing and that's when Halstead plopped down on the bed.

"Not fair, Jay, I called the bed." Erin said as she rolled on her side to face him.

"I am not curling up on that tiny sofa, you know I wont fit." Jay said as he made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Im going to take my long awaited bath, Ill give you my decision when I get out." Erin said getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Jay laid out on the bed looking up at the ceiling trying not to think about what Erin was doing right now, but his mind kept drifting there. He also kept thinking about last night outside of Mollys, the way she moaned when he sucked right below her earlobe. While Jay was out in their bed thinking about Erin, she was in the bath enjoying her alone time. She was happy to finally be alone, away from Halstead. Ever since last night she couldn't stop thinking about him, much to her dismay. Every time they were alone together today, she had to fight the urge to kiss him. She finally finished her bath and dried off. She let out a sigh as she realized that she forgot her bag of clothes at the foot of the bed. She was going to have to walk out there in her towel. Joy, she thought, sarcastically, to herself.

Erin slowly opened the bathroom door and poked her head around the corner to see Jay laying on his back and his arms tucked behind his head. Damn his muscles are hot she thought to herself.

"Im coming out, no peeking." Erin announced trying to make sure they were closed.

"My eyes are sealed." Jay lied as he squinted to see.

He almost let out a gasp at how hot she looked in just a towel. She was there and gone in a flash and she didn't even know he was looking. Once Erin was dressed in her leggings and t shirt she finally emerged from the bathroom with her wet hair cascading down her shoulders. She made her alway over to her side of the bed feeling Halsteads eyes watching her every move. She got in the bed and turned to face Jay.

"Just stay on your side." She smirked as she looked into his eyes.

"Ill try my best." He laughed as he turned to face her.

There wasnt anything said between them for a few seconds, and they just sat there drinking each others features in. Finally Erin rolled over facing the opposite direction and settled into her pillow.

"Goodnight Jay." She whispered.

"Goodnight Er." He said as he took one final look at the back of her head and he rolled onto his other side.

It took every fiber in their beings to not turn over and just mount the other person. But instead they laid there for a few minutes until their breaths evened out and they fell asleep thinking of each other.

The morning seemed to come fast Erin thought as she began to open her eye, cracking them slowly because they were so sensitive to the sun. She looked around the room and smiled remembering who was laying in bed with her partner. Her smile grew bigger as she realized how they were cuddling. Jay was the big spoon and she was the little, shes never felt safer or more loved than in that moment and she didn't want to move. She didn't want to move because she wouldeve woken him up so she just stayed there and nuzzeled closer into him. Her wiggling cause him to wake up a little bit.

"Good morning." He breathed on the back of her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine and she smiled at the feeling.

"Morning." She whispered.

Then after that no one moved. They wanted to stay like that forever. Jay was trying to control his urges and he just relaxed into the moment. Erin just laid there thinking about how difficult the next few days were going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love getting feedback from you guys, it seriously makes my day! Keep up the PMs and the comments, I love reading them. Heres the next prompt from my PMs and from the comments because you guys all seem to want to see a hurt or sick Jay and Erin taking care of him. Here it goes, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure youre feeling up to this?" Erin asked as the team headed into a building for a takedown of a drug lord who has been giving the streets of Chicago are hard time for much too long.

"Yeah Im fine, Lindsay." Jay lied as he looked around to see if anyone heard her questioning him.

Of course Voight heard her asking if he was okay and he made his way over to the two of them.

"If youre not okay, then I suggest you switch spots with Ruzek and do surveillance today." Voight said noting Jays obvious red nose and run down look.

He had been sick for the better part of a week now, and it was only getting worse. That morning he woke up with a fever of 100.3 and it just kept climbing throughout the day. His head was pounding and his eyes were watering constantly. Those symptoms he could work with but the cough that hehad developed overnight was the worst part. When he coughed everyone in a five mile radius could hear, it seemed, and it was extremely painful too. After Voight made his statement about him switching spots Jay went to respond but no words came out. As soon as he opened his mouth, it went dry, and he started coughing.

"Jay, if youre not feeling up to this-.." Erin started but Jay cut her off.

"Erin Im fine, let it go, and lets go on with this takedown." Jay said as he walked over to Olinsky.

They breached the front door of the warehouse and everything was going good. Erin and Jay split off to go their own way and check out the west side of the building while the rest o the team went their own ways. Erin was checking the right and Jay was checking the left, suddenly Jay felt a cough coming on and he knew it was going to be loud. He tried his best to hold it in because they were still looking for one more suspect, they had already gotten 4 of the other guys. Erin looked over at him as they were about to breakdown the last door Jay was standing in front of and as soon as she made eye contact with him she knew what was about to happen, he was going to cough. As soon as she finished thinking it she coughed and tried to keep it quiet but it didn't work.

"Shit." Erin said as she moved away from the closed door just in case someone was in there. Jay on the other hand stayed in front of the door and lifted his leg to kick it down but before he could do that a shot rang through.

The next 30 seconds flashed by like lightning. Jay went down, Atwater and Antonio rushed in to the room and took down the guy who shot Jay, and Voight was on the phone with 911. Erin stood there in shock, she didn't know what to do. She looked down at Jay who was holding his upper left arm trying to put pressure on it. Then reality finally hit her, she leaned down and wrapped her hands around his and pressed even harder.

"Youre going to be fine Jay." Erin reassured him as she looked up at him.

"I know, its just a flesh wound." Jay said nodding to her.

The ambulance finally showed up and Jay got up and walked himself outside to get in the back. It was just a flesh wound so it wasn't anything too serious for a gunshot, it could be worse.

"Youre going to have to come to the hospital for some stitches and to get the bullet taken out." The paramedic said as he wrapped some gauze around his arm.

"Okay, no problem." Jay said as he looked around for Lindsay.

He couldn't see her but she was watching and worrying from a distance. Seeing him go down like that was horrifying and she never wanted to experience it again. Part of her wanted to go in the ambulance with him but she knew it wasn't that serious and she didn't want the rest of the team to get the wrong idea about their relationship. He was taken to Chicago Med and Erin drove with the rest of the team back to the precinct to return the gear, and once that was done, they were free to go home. Erin took off her vest and grabbed her stuff from her desk then immediately headed home. She wanted to go to the hospital but she was still too shaken up from the earlier event.

"Hellooo alcohol." Erin sighed as she opened her fridge and grabbed a beer from the door.

She stood there at her counter and looked down at the bottle, it was Jays favorite kind. That's when it hit her, no matter how scared she was she needed to see him. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and headed out the foor she had just walked in only ten minutes ago. On the way to his apartment she picked up chicken noodle soup, Chinese, and pizza, unsure of what he would be in the mood for. Walking up the stairs to his floor she felt nervous, she knew he would be disappointed that she never called or texted, let alone stopped by the hospital to check on him. Three knocks on the door and she stood there, with food weighing her arms down.

"Hey." Jay said as he opened the door, not moving so she could get through.

"Hi, can I come in?" Erin asked, moving closer to him.

"Sure." Jay said as he left the doorway open and turned around to go to his couch.

Yeah, she could tell he was pissed because he didn't get the door for her or offer to carry some of the bags in. This was going to be rougher than she thought.

"So.." Jay trailed off looking at her and then down to the bags of food.

"I brought you some food, but I didn't know what you were hungry for so I just got some of your favorites." Erin said as she looked down to the bags and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can see that." Jay said as he turned back to the TV.

"Jay, I know youre mad that I didn't stop by, but I also know that you feel like shit right now and this tough guy act isn't fooling anyone." Erin said as she walked over to the couch and took the seat right next to him.

"Not even a text though, Erin." Jay said as he turned to look at her.

"I know and Im sorry." Erin said.

Suddenly, without her even realizing what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. His cheeks instantly flamed red and he looked over at her. She leaned back to her original sitting position and started pulling food out from the bags.

"Alright whats for dinner?" Jay said with a smirk as she looked back at him.

He decided on the soup because it would feel good on his sore throat. The two sat on his couch watching TV and talking for the next two hours until Erin started to feel sleepy.

"Alright well I better get going, do you need anything else?" She asked standing up from the couch.

"No thank you, you did enough. Ill walk you out." Jay said as he stood up to join her.

Once they reached the front door Jay opened it and moved to the side so Erin could move through the doorway, but she didn't make a move, she just stood there. Jay looked at her and was about to ask if she forgot something but once he turned towards her she planted her lips on his. It was soft and tentative and only lasted for about 10 seconds but it was the greatest 10 seconds of his life.

"Ill see you when youre all better and Voight clears you for duty." Erin said as she turned to leave.

That was it, she left him speechless as he watched her walk down the hallway. The next Monday when Jay was finally cleared for desk duty he walked in kind of late and noticed Erin was missing.

"Wheres Lindsay?" Jay asked looking over to Antonio.

"Uhh, I think Voight said that she called in sick or something. She has strep throat." He replied and walked to the break room.

Jay sat down in his desk and smiled to himself, he knew exactly how she got the strep and he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from y'all. Sorry for such a long hiatus, my bad, Ill try to update more often. Heres the next prompt, I hope you enjoy.

P.S- Sorry if it sucks, I kinda suck at writing smut, but it is what it is. Also this happened before Nadia was their receptionist.

-Do one about Erin and Jay having a lot of sexual tension at work and then having sex in a closet-

It had been a long week for the intelligence team and it was only Thursday. So far they had taken down a drug dealer, and arrested two of the low level dealers below him. For everyone on the team it had been days at the station starting at 6am and lasting until 9pm. When everyone got home they went to sleep right away trying to catch up on sleep that they had lost in the past four days.

Erin was sitting at her desk staring off into space as Voight was speaking up at the board. Their next case wasn't officially going to start until next week because they were still gathering background information. Erin was tired, done with the day, in need of a beer, and sexually frustrated. While she was staring off into space she couldn't help but glance over at Halstead who was trying to listen but was looking off into space as well. Suddenly Erin found herself having thoughts about her partner that she shoudnt be having. He was leaning up against the front of his desk facing her and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his black pants and signature t shirt. Her eyes scanned the front of his body starting at his toes and leading up his legs. She paused for a brief moment at his inguinal area and looked for a little bit longer than she should have. She looked up his arms and admired his biceps and how they moved when he flexed his arms that were across his chest. He eyes traveled across his neck and she was suddenly snapped from her trance as she made eye contact with him. She looked back at Voight who was still preaching about something, she didn't know what. Erin felt a pink hue spread across her cheeks as she heard Halstead snicker from across the way. Its official, he saw me checking him out, she thought to herself. The only thing worse than wanting someone you cant have is them knowing about it, basically witnessing it.

"Whats so funny Halstead?" Voight said noting his snickering.

"Nothing, Sarge, its just really hot in here." Halstead said completely serious, not even looking at Erin because he knew that she would pickup on it.

"Alright, Im taking Olinsky and Atwater with me to go check out the house, and Antonio I want you and Ruzek to pick up his partner, then bring him back here for Lindsay and Halstead to interview." He paused and lookedaround to each of them and didn't notice anyone moving to get started. "Well lets go!" He shouted as they all went their separate ways.

After about 5 more minutes, everyone was gone leaving him and Erin alone in the bullpen. She got up from her desk to and walked past him to go to the break room and he couldn't help but let his eyes follow her. He waited until she was past him and then he turned his head slightly and followed her ass with his eyes. Sure it was wrong, but she was checking hi out earlier, so why couldn't he? Jay thought to himself. He studied her as she stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door leaning over to inspect the contents. He let out a slight groan as she bent over, slightly adjusting in his seat. He had a growing erection ever since he saw her checking him out. It started when she paused at his zipper, and it grew with each moment she looked at him. He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to her, it was clear, and everyone in the unit knew too. Erin was walking back to her desk empty handed and sat down at her desk with a grunt.

"Whats up?" Jay asked scooting up to his desk to conceal what was happening in his pants.

"Just the fact that there isn't any food and the fact that were stuck on desk duty." She said as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, this does suck." Jay agreed, "Why is your dad in such a bad mood?" Jay asked teasing her.

"Not my dad, and you probably did something to piss him off, like usual." Erin said as she looked down to her files again.

"No that's not why hes mad." Jay said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then why?" Erin asked looking up at him.

"I think hes mad because he saw you checking me out earlier." He said with a growing smirk.

"I don't know what youre talking about." Erin said as she immediately looked back down at whatever was on her desk.

He took his chance because he knew she was feeling the same way, based on the way she was looking at him. He slid his chair out from behind his desk and wheeled over to her.

"I think you do." Jay said as he sat right next to her, facing her with his knees open.

"Kind of like how you checked me out when I was in the break room?" Erin asked turning her chair so she was facing him.

"Yeah kind of like that." Jay said scooting closer to her and placing his hand on her knee.

Erin welcomed the spark she felt run through her body as he ran his hand up her thigh. They leaned in closer to each other and Jay moved so he was breathing on Erins neck.

"Jay.." Erin tried to protest, but it came out as more of a moan.

He dragged his lips across her earlobe and the skin right below it as his hand traveled further up her thigh getting dangerously close to her heat.

"We cant.." She sighed as she felt his hand climb higher.

"Why?" Jay whispered as he kissed her neck.

She never answered, instead she leaned her neck so he had more access. He was her weakness, there wasn't anyone else who she would openly do this with at work, even if it were Severide when they were together. Jay stopped his hand as soon as he felt her giving in, just to tease her. It worked. Erin grabbed his hand and moved it up further to her heat. He wasn't surprised, she liked to take charge in every other aspect of their relationship, why not this one. She let out a slight moan as he started to palm her through her jeans and he scooted closer to her so that their legs were rubbing against each other. Erin ran her hand up his arm and around his neck guiding his lips from her neck to her lips. This was the first time they had every been this close to kissing so the two of them were nervous, even given the circumstances. He placed his lips on hers ever so slightly waiting to see what she would do, and a grin spread across her lips. He removed his hand from her heat hearing her sigh in response and he placed it on her waist pulling her closer to him. He looked at her eyes then back down to her lips before he crashed his onto hers. She pulled his neck, and Jay ran his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance and Erin opened her mouth, welcoming the taste of her partner. The two stayed intertwined with each other for a few minutes before separating to take a breath. They rested their foreheads together as they took deep breaths to try and regain oxygen.

"Lets go." Jay said as he stood up grabbing Erins hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"Locker room." He said as he pulled her down the hall.

As soon as they entered the room, Jay slammed Erin up against the nearest locker and started to pull her shirt over head. As soon as it was off Erin reached behind her back to undo her bra and Jay just stared at her chest. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt, trapping his lips in hers as her hands snaked down his chest to his belt buckle. Erin pulled his hips to hers and slowly started to grind her heat against his thigh trapping his growing erection to her heat. They both let out a moan together as she kept grinding against his thigh while she unhooked his belt. There wasn't anything soft about this, they just needed to let out all of the stress from the week and all of the sexual tension. It wasn't meant to be sensual, it was meant to be rough. As soon as Erin had his belt undone, she unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his briefs down to his ankles. She let out a soft groan as she saw his length pressed up against the bottom of his shirt. She started to undo the buttons but he just lifted his shirt from overhead, not to waste time. Once is shirt was off she grabbed his shoulders and brought their chests together. Her nipples were rubbing against his chest and he could feel them getting hard by the second, making him even harder. Jay knew they needed a release so he unbuttoned her pants and did the same thing Erin did, threw them down to her ankles along with her panties. Erin lifted her knee and wrapped her leg behind him as their mouths met again. She started to grind against his length, rubbing her moisture against him and Jay let out a low groan against her neck, feeling how wet she was. He reached between his length and her heat and started to rub her clit between his two fingers and a smug smile grew across his face as he looked down to Erin seeing her leaning her head back against the locker with her mouth agape and eyes screwed shut. It took every fiber of her being but she distracted herself from Jays amazing fingers for a second to grab his balls and slowly rub them in the palm of her hand. Hearing him moan just egged her on more so she moved up to his length and began to pump her hand.

"Enough foreplay." He moaned into her mouth as they continued to kiss.

Erin was turned on by that, she loved when Jay takes charge, or when he argues with Voight. Seeing Jay all pissed off was hot she had to admit. Jay grabbed Erin by the waist on both sides and lifted her up. She put her other knee behind Jay, providing him with the perfect angle to guide his length into her. Erin let out a little whimper as she felt his tip begin to enter her. He lowered her down the rest of the way so that his whole length was inside her, and he sat her there on his hips as he began to kiss her so that she could adjust to his size. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought their hands above Erins head gaining leverage so he could thrust into her. As soon as he began to pump in and out of her, they both knew it wouldn't last long because one; they knew Antonio was coming back, and two; because they were so horny and had been waiting for this moment for so long, they just needed a quick release. Erin had her lips on Jays neck as he kept thrusting lining his collar with soft kisses, suddenly Jay changed angles and started to hit her deepest part and Erin moaned louder than expected. She threw her head back into the lockers panting as Jay kept in the same spot. Erin felt the heat begin to grown in her lower abdomen and her head began to get foggy, so she knew she was going to cum soon.

"Jay.." She panted, "Im going to cum."

Seeing her with her head tilted back, mouth agape, and her breasts bouncing up and down from his thrusts, made him almost cum then and there but he wanted to do it at the same time as her. He started to slam harder into her and he felt her walls twitching and closing around him, he could feel she was about to cum so he thrust into her one more time. Erin started to scream, moaning, his name. He let go of one of her hands and clasped it over her mouth to prevent her from giving them away as they both rode out the rest of their orgasms. Jay pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground while they were still panting. They leaned their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes as they smiled, feeling relieved.

"Wow." Was all Erin could say as she leaned against the locker.

"Yeah." Jay let out a slight laugh as he agreed with her and reached to give her the shirt she had discarded earlier.

"Thanks." Erin said, noting the sweet gesture.

Jay pulled up his pants and briefs and as soon as they were buttoned he heard his phone start to ring. He ignored it for a few seconds and leaned down and gave Erin one last kiss before they had to get back to work because he knew that it was Antonio calling to let him know that they were almost there with the perp.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I got a review and a lot of PMs asking me to do a second part to my last one shot about Erin and Jay hooking up in the locker room. I just picked one of the prompts that was sent to me first regarding the squeal. I Hope you enjoy!**

**-How Erin and Jay act when they go back out into the bullpen. Will they have a relationship stemming from that hookup? Because I think that would be cute as all heck.-**

Jay left out of the locker room first so it wasn't obvious that they were together, they needed to be discreet because by the time they got dressed Antonio was already back with the perp for them to interview. He walked out into the bullpen first and looked behind his shoulder to see if Lindsay was following but she wasn't.

"Yo, wheres the guy?" Halstead said in a huff, still trying to regain his composure from what just happened.

"We were waiting on you out here but I just put him in the interrogation rom." Antonio said giving Halstead a quizzical look. "Where were you?"

"I was in the bathroom." Jay lied as he walked over towards Antonio and Ruzek.

"You were in there for a long time." Antonio laughed.

"Well I wasn't using the bathroom; I was just doing something private." He fibbed again trying not to stay on the topic too long.

"Something private?" Antonio snickered as he pointed to Jays open fly.

"No not that." Jay laughed as he pulled up his zipper and sat down at his desk to wait for Lindsay.

"Wheres Lindsay?" Ruzek asked looking around.

"I don't know, haven't seen her." Jay rushed out as he stood up. "Ya know, just tell Lindsay to meet me in the room." Jay said as he walked out of the room avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah.." Antonio said as he watched him leave the room.

As soon as he walked out Erin walked in from the opposite way. She was flustered and she still felt the repercussions of the orgasm she had just experienced. He face was flushed and she was combing through her hair when she realized her teammates were standing there.

"Hey, whats up?" Erin asked out of breath.

"Just brought your perp back.." Ruzek trailed off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, where is he?" She asked grabbing a file from her desk.

"In the interrogation room with Halstead, they're waiting on you." Antonio started to smile looking at her neck. "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom, mind your business much?" Erin sarcastically responded looking over her shoulder at the two of them.

"Oh, Erin." Ruzek said.

"Yeah?" Erin said in a huff as she stopped walking to the interrogation room.

"You have a little something on your neck." He pointed to the spot on his neck and then turned to his desk.

Erin gave him a weird look and put her palm to her neck to feel what it was but she didn't feel anything so she just walked away. Once she got to the interrogation room she walked in and finished questioning the perp with Halstead, only to look up at the mirror halfway through and to see that she had a hickey near her right ear. Great, she thought to herself, remind me to kick his ass later.

While the two were in the room interviewing the newest suspect Antonio and Ruzek were out in the bullpen having a conversation of their own.

"You know what they were doing right?" Ruzek laughed as soon as he knew Erin was out of earshot.

"No, we don't know what happened so make sure you keep your thoughts to yourself." Antonio said obviously knowing what he was talking about but not wanting to think about it.

"They totally did it while we were all gone!" Ruzek whisper screamed.

"Enough, man. We don't know what happened and we don't want to accuse anyone of anything." Antonio said finishing off the conversation.

Even though he denied it to Ruzek, on the inside he was agreeing with him. He knew what happened, Halsteads unzipped pants and Erins hickey, and how could they be so obvious? They are detectives after all, he thought as he sat at his desk.

Thank God Erin had long thick hair so she could cover up the mark that Halstead left on her neck, so they made it through the rest of the day without any questions from Voight. Ruzek would look up at the two occasionally to see what they were doing but as soon as Jay or Erin sensed it they would give him a dirty look and carry on with their work. Jay and Erin couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Every time one would look up, the other would look up and meet their gaze. Erin focused in on Halsteads ice blue eyes as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips. They were snapped out of their trance as Voight came out of his office.

"You can all go home, its been a long day." Voight said looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

Within the next half hour they were all in the locker room biding goodbyes and see you tomorrows to each other. When Ruzek and Burgess left together, that left only Jay and Erin.

"And then there were two." Jay joked coming up behind Erin and holding her at the waist.

Erin didn't say anything in response she just leaned her back against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" He whispered into her ear.

"Not now." She sighed after having a long day.

"And by that you mean.." Jay teased her.

"Just take me home, Jay." She said kissing the spot on his neck that she paid a lot of attention to during their earlier time in the locker room.

She didn't have to say anymore, he gave in and they walked out of the precinct together, heading to Erins place to restart what they did earlier.

The next morning felt like a dream to Erin, she woke up ten minutes before her alarm went off. Normally she would hate that, feeling like she missed out on some sleep, but this morning was different because Jay spent the night. Erin thought back on the last eight or so hours and smiled to herself as she lay against Jay with his chest to her back. Last night was different than their time in the locker room. It seemed like the time in the locker room was a release of pent up sexual tension that they needed to release while the time back at her apartment was sensual and romantic. She felt a flush run across her cheeks as she continued to think on how much of a gentleman Jay was, how he catered to her in every way she needed, without her having to tell him what to do. It seemed like Jay knew everything about her, and she had never felt anything better. She turned around to face Jay, he was still sleeping and she noted how young he looked. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers gently across his stubble chuckling as he started to open his eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled as he finally saw her.

"Mm.. Morning." He sighed as he pulled her closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Howd you sleep?" She asked, breathing in his cologne and smell of after sex sweat.

"Like a baby, you?" He asked leaning back so he could look down at her.

"Same." She smiled up at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Your hair is a mess." She laughed trying to smooth it down for him.

"You think my hair is bad, you should see yours." He said as he looked at her birds nest on her head. "You look like you have sex hair.." He trailed of joking with her.

"Oh, I wonder why?" She replied moving her hands from his head, down to his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

He deepened the kiss by putting his hand on her lower back, trying to get her closer than she already was, needing to feel her body against his. He was about to slide his tongue into her mouth but they were startled by her phone alarm going off.

"Sorry, gotta get ready for work." Erin reluctantly said, pulling from Jays grasp.

"But I wasn't done here." He said trying to pull her back to him.

"Jay, really, were going to be late. I already set it for later than I should have." She said slipping from his grasp and slipping on her satin robe from the chair right by her bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her with his eyes while she crossed the room.

"To make breakfast." She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder, "You coming?" She asked with a wink.

He didn't need to be asked twice, as soon as he found his boxers and jeans he was out in the kitchen with her, watching her make eggs. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her robe, messy hair, no makeup; she was stunning and didn't even have to try. He decided it was time to break out of their tension free zone and he walked up behind her placing a kiss on the back of her head while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday? Or last night? Or most of the early morning?" He laughed trying to keep it light.

He was nervous for her response because he knew that she was going to dismiss the question. But to his surprise, she turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"I knew you were going to bring that up eventually…" She trailed off, "I suppose we should."

Erin sighed grabbing a spatula full of eggs as she walked over to her island counter to eat. She motioned for Jay to get some and she handed him a plate.

"So what are we doing?" She asked taking a slow bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Well youre eating eggs and Im still amazed at how well you can cook breakfast food." He joked again.

"You didn't think that I could cook?" Erin let out a chuckle. "But seriously Jay, you're the one who wanted to talk about it." She said more seriously, but still smiling at him.

"I was afraid to take the first bite, but now, I think Im going back for seconds." He said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "I know, Im not taking this as a joke I just don't know what to think."

"Yeah, me either." Erin agreed with him, putting down her fork as they both realized that the conversation was about to get serious.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked back, unsure of what to say.

"You always turn it back to me." He chuckled nervously.

Jay had to admit that he was scared to say that he wanted it all with Erin but when he looked at her, really looked at her, he saw in her eyes that she wanted it to. They both wanted the same thing. They both wanted long nights keeping each other warm, scrambled egg breakfasts, and definitely more work hookups because those were hot as hell. When he realized that she was actually waiting for an answer he decided to just go with his gut.

"I want this, I want nights and mornings with you." He simply said as it were no big deal.

Erin felt her eyes water in the slightest way as she fought back tears. Never has one man ever made her feel this good and she loved it. She loved seeing his eyes flutter when he was having a dream and she loved the way his chest felt against her back as he took deep breaths in while he slept. She could definitely get used to having breakfast with him when he was topless, no problem

"Yeah me too, I like this." She admitted as she laced her fingers with his.

"So what do we do, with work and everything?" He asked, because he knew that she was thinking it too.

"What we have been doing, keep it to glances and sexual tension I guess." She said putting their plates in the sink.

"What happens when the tension gets to be too much?" He asked pulling her in between his knees. "Then what will we do?"

Erin knew what he was getting at, "Then _maybe _we can give in like we did yesterday." She laughed walking away from him to go get dressed

"Yes, please!" Jay exclaimed as he ran after her.

They drove to work that day together, holding hands, with smiles spread across their faces. They finally caved in and gave way to their emotions and it paid off greatly.


End file.
